


Club Mimosa

by twixmomo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Hostess Club, F/M, Hostess Clubs, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twixmomo/pseuds/twixmomo
Summary: Your journey of how and why three Japanese women - Momo, Sana, and Mina chose to work at Club Mimosa, the most popular hostess club in Tokyo, Japan. Employing a variety of hostesses that cater to all types of men, and on the rare occasion women, Club Mimosa promises to provide anyone who enters and has the cash to burn a good time.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Reader, Son Chaeyoung/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	1. Welcome to Club MImosa

Tokyo was home to some of the most beautiful women in the world.

It didn’t take more than a few steps walking the busy streets of the bustling capital of Japan to find a stunning beauty in any direction.

It was only fair that some of these women got paid to be beautiful for a living, and that's where Club Mimosa came in.

Hostess clubs in Japan had skyrocketed in popularity lately, with as many clubs as coffee shops, it didn't take much to find a club on any given corner. Hostess clubs were like a second home to some men - executives, singers, celebrities, athletes, and anyone who had the money to afford just an hour with a pretty lady.

In its humble beginnings, Club Mimosa was a dainty little club with little to no customers - making barely enough money to keep the poorly lit lights on, let alone pay employees. A new manager a relocation and five years later, Club Mimosa was the most popular hostess club in not just Tokyo, but in all of Japan.

It was the type of club high in demand by everyone, and as long as you had money you were welcome. Money flowed just like the expensive champagne towers served, and business was booming to say the least.

\---

You were just minding your business as you stepped off the subway, walking the rest of the way back to your apartment after work. The coldness of winter hit as you made your way down the next street corner. A trio of pretty women were stationed there handing out flyers, wearing outfits way too skimpy given the frigid winter temperatures.

“Please visit Club Mimosa! Bring this flyer and you’ll get in free!” said one of the gorgeous women as she handed you a pink slip of paper with the club’s logo all over it.

The woman stood tall and slender with dark hair and beautiful caramel skin, she didn't exactly look Japanese, but still was gorgeous nonetheless. You didn't have any real intention to visit such an establishment, but politely read the flyer in front of the tough women storming the cold as you walked away.

Club Mimosa, Tokyo’s best hostess club where your dreams become reality!

You had never visited a hostess club, even though you passed dozens every day. You had anything against them, but the idea of overpriced drinks and talking to women out of your league that were paid to be fake in a language you hadn’t quite mastered yet wasn't quite on your list of priorities.

But there was something in the back of your head that appealed to you as you looked over the flyer. It had been two years since your last girlfriend, which was one of the main reasons you moved to Japan. You hadn't really been sociable with women in the short time. You could have one drink there, talk to a pretty hostess for an hour and put it on your list of things you never needed to do again. It was two blocks in the opposite direction according to the address on the flyer, It couldn’t hurt to try.

The entrance of Club Mimosa looked like any other club, the letters shining brightly to beckon you inside. As you walked up the white steps to enter, another hostess was trying her hardest to attract new customers, dressed even skimpier than the two women you had just passed by previously. Her outfit showed more skin, and she might have been the palest asian woman you'd ever seen.

You let go of any hesitate as you walked in, the loud thump of music echoing as you opened the gaudy golden doors. You took a quick scan around as you entered, familiarizing yourself with the unfamiliar surroundings.

As you walked in a banner of women was hung high, and you assumed it was the list of hostesses available to you.

A man formally dressed greeted you as you entered, bowing as he did.

“Hello sir, and welcome to Club Mimosa! Plenty of lovely ladies are available today, will you join one tonight?"

“Yes, I will,” you said, as you handed him the flyer, still unsure if you belonged in such a place.

“Excellent. Normally there’s a ¥1500 entrance fee, but as I can see you have one of flyers it’ll be waived for you. is there a specific hostess you’d like to request?”

“No, there isn’t, this is my first time.“

“Not a problem, sir. I’ll find you the perfect hostess for a first timer!”

He disappeared, and within moments your hostess appeared in front of you - a gorgeous dark haired woman whose beauty could not be described, the type of woman who turned heads. She was a goddess in human form.

“Hello! I’m Hirai Momo, it’s a pleasure to meet you!” she said with a slight bow to introduce herself.

You took a few moments to admire the gorgeous Japanese woman in front of you, the way her short flowing dress hugged her deadly curves and perfect slender figure. You had hit the jackpot.

“Please follow me, sir,” she said, as she led you into one of the various booths.

You eagerly followed and watched the woman filled to the brim with confidence as her hips swayed with every step, the sound of her high heels clacking against the floor as she walked with power.

The interior of the club was huge, rows and rows of white couches and a swanky upstairs area, most likely reserved for top spenders and VIP customers.

It was long past midnight, but the club was still packed. Some booths were stuffed with multiple hostesses, and Momo led you away to a more isolated booth that offered more privacy and quiet.

You gestured for her to sit down first and she smiled as she did so. You took a seat right next to her, finding her beauty completely intimidating as you saw it up close.

Momo had the prettiest eyes, her dark long lashes accentuated them. She seemed to be the type of woman who seemed to believe that simple was better - just a splash of blush on her cheeks and a hint of black mascara that helped bring focus to her beautiful round eyes, with light pink lipstick that added just a touch of color to her already luscious lips.

"Would you like to order something to drink?" she asked in Japanese, and you hoped the classes you'd been taking for the past few years were going to pay dividends.

"Just some champagne, please. Two glasses of course."

"Thank you, right away, sir," she said as gestured for a waiter.

"Where are you from, Momo?" you asked, having a bit of trouble as you struggled to understand her dialect.

"Kyoto. I moved here to work about three years ago. What about you? We don't get many foreigners here."

"I'm from America, but I moved here two years to reset my life in a way."

The champagne arrived in a bucket of ice, and Momo poured you a glass of bubbly before she poured her own. She held her glass up to toast and your glasses clinked together as she giggled.

"Ah, America. I speak English, so speak to me in whatever you're comfortable," she said, as she took a sip from her narrow glass.

You nodded. There was always the option of asking Momo to switch to standard dialect, but instead of her speaking something that she might not be comfortable with and appearing rude, you defaulted back to your native tongue. You made a mental note to return to your studies and sign up for more advanced classes.

"Most girls here speak at least two languages. I learned both English and Korean for this job, although I don't use English as much, so it’s a little rusty,” Momo said, with just a hint of an accent as she fully switched to English.

"Ah well, that's very impressive, you sound very fluent to me," you said, as you took your first sip of champagne. The gold colored liquid made your mouth tingle as it entered your throat.

"My English needs a lot of work, but thank you. Would you like something to eat?"

"You pick. Order anything you want."

Momo’s eyes lit up at the generous offer and she grinned wide as she flagged down a waiter again.

You took a quick glance to your left, surprised to see most of the empty booths that you had walked through were now filled with a variety of women and men.

“Is this place always this packed on a weekday?” you asked, drinking more champagne and eagerly awaiting for the food to arrive.

“Pretty much. On the weekends there’s a line out the door and people have to wait for hours to get in. It pays well, and I don’t get many days off as of late, but I’m always requested.”

“You seem to be very popular it seems.”

“I am. Today must be your lucky day. I’m actually the #1 girl in the entire club right now,” she bragged.

“I can certainly see why, Momo. You’re one of the most beautiful women I’ve ever seen,” you said, and maybe the compliment was a bit heavy, but it was true. Momo was different than what you expected. Every bit of her seemed real, there wasn’t any attempt to butter you with shallow compliments to increase her orders. You were expecting a woman paid to be fake, but instead Momo seemed to just be… Momo.

“Thank you,” Momo said with a slight blush, and whether it was intentional or an accident you’ll never know, but gravity was on your side as the left shoulder of her dress fell down her bare shoulder. You would have helped, but you were pretty sure touching wasn’t allowed, and you weren’t about to get kicked out of a club on your first time.

At that time a waited arrived with a plate of several dishes, and Momo stared at as if she hadn't eaten in days.

"Have you had takoyaki before?" she asked as her mouth watered.

"I think so. It's octopus, right?"

"Yep. Let me feed you one."

Momo took a set of chopsticks and expertly grabbed it, you opened your mouth to accept the mouthwatering food entering your tastebuds.

"How is it?"

"Very delicious," you said, as Momo fed you another. It certainly wasn’t every day you were fed by a woman with such striking features.

Momo scarfed down more food, finishing her champagne as she did.

"Sorry, I'm not being very ladylike right now."

"No need to apologize. I love a woman who eats well. Eat as much as you want."

"I will, thank you," she said with a big smile.

"So you've been here three years?" you asked, and she gave a gentle nod as she grabbed a dumpling.

"Yes. I was a dancer before. I have been since I was a little kid, had my own dance studio. I still do I guess."

"That sounds incredible. What happened?"

"I injured my leg real bad. Needed surgery and everything, and when I finished therapy, I just…I don't know, I wanted to do something else. I've been dancing my whole life and I still love it but this is a nice change."

"Sounds like it's working out well for you."

"It is. I get paid to eat and drink, not many jobs can offer that."

"Do you still dance?"

"Sometimes. Dancing is in my blood, so it'll always be a part of me, but just not as often. Whenever the time is right."

"I'd love to see you dance sometime."

"You just might."

You both exchanged smiles, and maybe it was the champagne, or maybe it was Momo being great at her job but you just felt comfortable talking to her, like you knew her for years.

Momo was the prettiest when she smiled, and before you could have another thought you were interrupted by the floor manager.

"Pardon me, sir, but I'm afraid your time is about up. Would you like an extension?"

The time really flew by. You glanced up at Momo, but her eyes insisted the decision was all yours to make.

"I'd love one."

"Good answer," Momo said as she smirked and refilled both of your champagne glasses.

"Now, enough about me. Tell me about you."

"Me? There's not much to say. I've been here two years. I used to work at a big company in America but I asked to transfer here."

"Just like that? That's a big commitment."

"It is. But I needed to start over. A new life. A new country. A new language."

"I won't pry, but I hope it's working out."

"It seems to be. Like you said, today was my lucky day."

Momo smiled as she ran a hand through her dark hair. A part of you wanted to believe she was actually flirting with you and not just being paid to.

Reality sank in as you checked the time. Already past 2 am. You had a busy day tomorrow, and sleeping in wasn't an option.

"I…hate to leave you, but I should head home. Work in the morning and all that. This has been a wonderful experience, Momo."

"Glad to be of service.”

With one final smile Momo handed you her business card. You looked it over, and it was as cute as she was, a big peach next to her full name.

"Please come again!”

“I will. I’ll make sure to request you.”

“Thank you!”

You looked over the bill, assessing the final damage, although it didn't really matter how much it was. ¥12500. You’d had meals that you paid more for, and definitely weren’t as good of an experience. Hirai Momo made one hell of a first impression, and sold you on the very idea of hostess clubs. You had to be careful or you just might find yourself addicted to such a place.

\---

You waited two weeks before going back. You wanted to go back again the very next night, but you didn’t want to appear needy. Work kept you occupied too, or at least that was the excuse you were using to yourself

You stared up at the giant Club Mimosa before entering. There was a different girl this time outside the door trying to persuade potential customers. She was much shorter than the other hostesses you had seen, but as cute if not cuter as them.

“Good, evening, sir, and welcome to Club Mimosa. Will you be joining us tonight?”

“Yes. I’d like to request Momo, please.”

“Ah, my apologies sir, but she’s currently with another client at this time. If you’d like, you can wait at the bar for her, or I can find you another hostess.”

“I’ll wait at the bar, I don’t mind.”

“Wonderful, sir. I’ll let her know.”

“Thank you.”

As you made way to the bar you scanned the club trying to find her, but to no avail. There were too many booths, too many other hostesses. Hell, she might have even been at the VIP floor for all you knew.

“What can I get you, sir?” asked a cute bartender with short pink hair. It seemed everyone who worked here was drop dead gorgeous.

“I’ll just take a beer, please.”

“Right away, sir.”

You wanted something simple, you didn’t even really like beer that much but you just wanted something to sip on while you waited for your hostess.

"Hello, sir, thank you for requesting me! Sorry to keep you waiting!" Momo said as she bowed, her beautiful smile showing again. She was as stunning as ever, this time she wore a blue dress that was tighter and shorter than previously, her hair pulled back in a tight ponytail

"It's nice to see you again, Momo. You look great."

"Thank you, sir. Shall we?"

"Yes. Lead the way."

Momo led you away, this time the club was so packed that an empty table was quickly becoming an anomaly.

"I didn't think you were coming back."

"Work kept me, been pretty busy. Been wanting to come back. Seems you're pretty busy too."

"I have been. Well, I'm glad to see you again. And that's not just me being paid to say that."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Most of my clients are just rich old men too horny to have a real conversation. I appreciate them requesting me but they’re boring. You’re the first client in sometime who doesn’t treat me like I'm just a pair of tits. ”

"That's a shame, you don't deserve that."

Momo smiled in agreement, as she shifted the conversation to drinks.

"Anything to drink, sir?" Momo asked, as if turning her hostess mode back on.

"Something strong, and something for yourself if you want. And you don't have to keep calling me sir."

"Got it," she said as she flagged down a waiter and ordered in Japanese.

"Tell me more about yourself. You said you moved here to start over?"

“I did. I’m impressed you remembered.”

“Of course I do, I remember everything about my clients. You don’t have to talk about if you don’t want.”

“No, I don’t mind. I don’t want to bore you with the details, but the short version is I ended up leaving a long relationship with a girl. I had the option at work to transfer to the Japanese branch here and ran with it. "

"That sounds scary, moving to a completely different country just like that."

"It was, but I was ready for it and things are great now."

Momo smiled as a waiter brought two identical brown tinted drinks on ice. She handed you a glass before you toasted each other. Momo let out an "ahh" as she took a swig, and you followed. The alcohol immediately burned your throat as you took your first drink and grimaced.

"You said you wanted strong," Momo giggled as your face betrayed you.

"That I did. This is really good, what is it?"

"Japanese whisky. It’s a bit different from other types."

You took another drink as the alcohol began to work its way into your system. Your whole body felt warm, and you felt more daring.

“Momo.”

You paused as you carefully picked your next sentence.

“Yes?”

“I...I’d really like to take you out on a date. I don’t even know if that’s against the rules but…”

“It’s not. I'm free to date any of my clients, or even more. It's all encouraged," Momo said as she smirked.

You downed the rest of your drink in one go as you awaited her answer.

"I’ll have you know I’m not that easy though. Ask me again in one week."

"A week?"

"Yes. So I know you're serious."

\---

One week went by. You made your return to the club, and Momo had reserved time for you. She took down a different route, opening a door that led into a more private booth.

"This is our karaoke section. I thought we could have a bit more privacy today."

"I love karaoke. You sing too?"

"When I've had enough to drink. Now I believe you had something you wanted to ask?"

"Momo-"

"Let me take you out," she interrupted.

"That's my line."

Momo chuckled as she turned the tables on you.

"I'm always getting asked out, usually by men twice your age, so I wanted to see what it was like. So how about it? Think you'd like to go on a date with a cute hostess?"

"I'm flattered, Miss Hirai. I'd love to."

"I have tomorrow off. Meet me out front at 8. I'll be the cute girl waiting. "

"I look forward to it."

You left Club Mimosa with the biggest smile on your face. Tomorrow would be your first date with Momo.


	2. The Date

If someone told you would ever meet somebody as attractive as Hirai Momo, much less be asked out by her, you'd have laughed in their face.

Yet here you were, diving into the unknown with a date with Club Mimosa's number one hostess in a little under thirty minutes. Nerves were hitting like a brick and you did everything to starve them off as you gave yourself one more check in the mirror.

Equipped with the best shirt you owned tucked into dark jeans, you made sure you looked the best for Momo as you headed out and popped a mint on your way out, taking a deep breath.

Upon stepping into a cab you noticed the sudden change of weather, a light snowfall drizzling over the city. In the little over two years you've lived in the bustling city, snow was a rare sight - making itself known only a couple times a year if that. The scenery and timing was most welcome, as if nature wanted to provide a perfect backdrop for the night.

You stepped out of the cab as it parked in front of Club Mimosa and headed towards its bright flashing entrance. Momo was waiting already bundled in a large overcoat, you approached with a smile and her beauty up close smothered you with each step.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting in this weather," you said, and Momo shook her head in response, returning your smile with an even bigger one.

"Not at all, just got here myself," Momo said, as the snowfall began to fall harder. "Ready to go?"

"Ready as ever," you said, and Momo led you around back to a small private parking lot with only one car parked - a dark cherry red sports car that looked _very_ expensive.

You approached the passenger side, being used to left-side driving cars back home in the states, not realizing it was the opposite in Japan until you caught Momo's reflection in the dark tinted window behind you.

"Are you going to drive? We use the right side here," she teased, and you felt the color from your cheeks immediately disappearing.

"R-right. I don't have a car here so I use public transportation. Guess I've never actually driven here before."

"I can tell," she said, continuing to tease as you scurried to the opposite side of the door. The doors unlocked with a chirp, and you stepped into Momo's car, buckling up as you were marveled by the fancy dashboard instruments and various electronics connected to the luxury car.

Momo started the car with a push of a button and headed onto the main road, towards your still unknown destination.

"Where are we going?"

"Leave everything to me. I made dinner reservations in Shinjuku, so I hope you're hungry."

"I am, anything sounds good now."

"Good, because this place takes six months in advance to get a reservation. The owner of the place used to be a client of mine so I pulled a couple of strings."

"Six months? So you're gorgeous and powerful too I see."

Momo blushed. "I'm only one of those things," she grinned with a playful smile.

Momo slowed the car down and pulled into a small parking lot beside one of the many large multi business buildings.

"We're here," she said, as you got out and surveyed your surroundings, taking in the busy streets of the district and glowing neon signs everywhere. Momo gestured to follow her and you did, walking half a block and up a few flights of steps until the restaurant was in view.

The outside of the restaurant was fairly nondescript, were it not for specials and Japanese signs you wouldn't have guessed it to be anything special. The interior was much different, pretty Japanese lanterns and large paintings made up the atmosphere, equipped with a large stocked bar with full shelves of expensive alcohol including names you'd never heard of it.

"I have a reservation for two, under the name Hirai."

The hostess scanned names out of a book before finding it and marking off it.

"Right this way please."

The hostess sat you down at a table right by the restaurant's huge window that showed off the beautiful skyline of Tokyo, traces of snow still falling in the background.

"Please enjoy your meal," the hostess said, bowing and leaving.

You settled into your table and took your jacket off, placing it against the back of your table while Momo did the same. Her coat deceptively covered the stunning black dress she had underneath, tight in all the right places and showed more skin than usual, and completely took your breath away. Even compared against the gorgeous backdrop of Tokyo's nighttime sky, it was safe to say that Momo was most definitely the better view.

You ordered a glass of wine to take a bit of the edge off, which turned into two glasses at the request of Momo who took advantage of not having to guzzle down overpriced champagne for one night.

"This place is really nice," you said, glancing at the menu that was placed on the table. "And _expensive."_ You felt your heart rate rise as you caught a glimpse of the prices.

Momo noticed your reaction and giggled before reassuring you. "I asked you out, so don't worry about anything. Order what you want and enjoy."

"I will. What are you getting?"

"Steak. Lots of it."

"Sounds good, make that two orders."

Momo ordered for the two of you and you resumed the conversation, albeit with a hint of awkward silence before you spoke up.

"You look amazing, Momo."

"Thank you," she said, her cheeks glowing a hint of red. "You're not so bad yourself."

"So, Miss Hirai what other connections does a hostess like you have? Early access to new movies? Exclusive car rides?"

"No, it's nothing like that,' she smiled shyly. "We just went on a few dates, and I remembered him owning this place. He stopped requesting me soon after and I didn't see him show up at the club again."

"I can't believe anyone would stop requesting you."

Momo smiled again. "It happens. Most of my clients are lonely rich men who just want somebody pretty to drink with after work. They move on sometimes, finding a stable relationship and I don't see them again."

"Sounds a little sad actually."

"It is, but it's just part of the job, some clients send gifts to say I helped them find their confidence."

"Look at you. Hirai Momo, serving drinks and saving lives."

Momo's cheeks turned a familiar tint of red again. "No, I'm just a hostess."

"You're the most popular hostess in the most popular club of all Tokyo. Don't sell yourself short, Miss Hirai."

She gave out an appreciative smile, which turned into utter glee as the food arrived. Momo eyes grew wide and lit up. The steak looked as delicious as the gorgeous girl sitting inches across the table from you .

Momo dove right in and let out orgasmic sounds of enjoyment as she practically inhaled the delicious meat, and even as she ate Momo was the most attractive person in the whole restaurant.

"This is delicious," you said, as the meat melted in your mouth and coated your tastebuds with its unforgettable flavor.

"It is. "

Momo took a sip of wine and couldn't look any happier with two of her favorite things - alcohol and food as she ordered two more servings of meat.

"Tell me something about you now," Momo said, not content with being the only one who spilled all her secrets.

"Like what? I'm not as exciting as a premiere Japanese hostess."

"I'm sure just as exciting. Now, what made you come to the club in the first place? Looking for some fun after work? Wanting to drink with the hottest women in Tokyo? "

You took a drink before answering, watching the anticipation in Momo's pretty eyes as she awaited a response.

"No, it was much simpler than that, " you said, swirling the glass of wine as Momo looked on with curiosity.

"Oh? Then what?"

"One of your hostesses gave me a flyer."

Momo giggled at such a plain response. "Really? Which one?"

"Don't know her name, but she was tall with black hair, with much darker skin than the other hostesses. Her Japanese had a bit of an accent."

"Ah, Tzuyu! She was our first foreign hostess. She's very smart, she learned Japanese in a little over one year."

"That's quite a feat. Maybe I'll request her next time," you teased, and Momo shot a playful glare and stuck her tongue out.

After the main course you indulged in sharing a slice of cheesecake to end the meal, and even after insisting you pay just a bit Momo covered the entire meal.

"Where to next?" you asked, as Momo finished the last bite of cheesecake.

"I'd love to say I have intricate plans afterwards, but this is as far as I got. We can go for a walk and just take in the city, give all this meat a chance to digest. It hasn't gotten that cold yet."

"Sounds wonderful."

The two you headed out of the restaurant and walked aimlessly, the light misting snow still setting the scene.

"We don't get much snow back where I used to live."

"We get a couple days a year, but usually not enough to stay. Up north is where the real stuff is."

The mundane topic of weather was interrupted by something that caught both of your eyes, the bright lights and loud sounds of rows of machines that belonged to a Japanese arcade.

"I haven't been in one of these in years," you said, noticing the 24 hours that was unfamiliar with American arcades.

"Me neither. Shall we?"

"Absolutely."

You traversed through rows of fighting game cabinets with familiar names that you had played before, both trying your luck at Japanese UFO machines unsuccessfully.

You made your way through arcade machines you never knew existed, until spotting one that was tailor-made for Momo - a flashing DDR machine that called her name.

Momo's eyes lit up bright as the machines in the building as she kicked her heels off and approached, stepping onto the metal dance platform barefoot as her fingers fed yen into the silver coin slot. You joined and stepped onto the intimidating looking machine and put in your own coins, choosing a difficulty level much lower than your date.

"Feel free to go lower if you need to," Momo grinned, and you weren't going to take her teasing unanswered, quickly backing out to match her difficulty.

"Look at you, hope you can handle it," Momo smirked, as you nervously prepared for the mismatched competition.

"It'll be nothing, I used to play this every day," you said, grinning ear to ear with firm confidence in your words.

"Then I won't go easy on you. They don't call me Dancing Machine Momo for nothing."

The music started, and with the first few seconds you were out of breath. Your shoes clacked against the metal clumsily, trying to hit any arrows you could, missing even the long hold arrows. Meanwhile, next to you Momo's bare feet flowed like water, hitting each and every arrow perfectly as if she had stopped time, matching the speed and rhythm of the machine like she was born to do so.

Midway through the song you weren't sure what was going to give out first - your lungs or your legs. As you both finished, Momo achieved a perfect score, not even breaking a sweat while you barely made it to D rank, hunched over and desperately trying to catch your breath.

"I-guess-you-won," you said, struggling to talk much less breathe.

Momo giggled at your attempt to soften your loss, and continued to play as you tried to take in air, watching her feet fly effortlessly across the arrow pads in perfect sync with the rhythm of the game.

Momo got off the machine after three songs and stepped back into her heels, leaving the impressive performance something to never forget.

"Dancing machine indeed."

Momo's lips formed a playful smirk, shaking her head humbly. You grabbed a couple of drinks from a vending machine as you both left the arcade, your legs feeling much heavy as you headed right back into the falling snow that was still waiting for you.

"Getting a little chilly. Want to head back?" Momo asked, buttoning up her overcoat again.

"Yes. We can't have Club Mimosa's best girl getting sick."

The crowds of people had thinned, making the walk back a lot easier. Momo's gorgeous car came into view and you felt a hint of regret as it most likely signaled the end of the fun night.

"I could get used to someone driving me around." .

"Well don't. Next time I'm charging you a fare, and it's late so it'll be double."

You shared a smile with Momo, and you hoped it wouldn't be the last time you saw her outside of the hostess club.

The car stopped in front of your house, the powerful engine still purring as you looked at how gorgeous she looked under the dim light.

"This has been a wonderful night, Momo."

"It has been. Nice to date someone my age for once."

You unbuckled the seatbelt and reached for the door handle, but before you could Momo before leaned forward and gave a kiss on your cheek, and you could feel the lip gloss stain on your cheek.

"Not going to invite me in?" Momo asked, a sly grin running alongside her features.

"Do you...do you want to come in?" you asked, the abruptness of Momo doing a number on you.

Momo shook her head as she cutely smiled.

"I do... but I make it a personal rule to not sleep with anyone I like on the first date... and I do like you."

"Ah...That's...a good rule."

"Sorry to disappoint...but I also don't want you to leave empty-handed."

Momo had a lustful grin forming on her lips, and you had no idea what she was thinking at that very moment.

"Before you leave...let me blow you," she whispered, eyes meeting yours to let you know she was serious.

You nearly choked. "Momo..."

"I don't do this often...so consider this your one chance...unless you don't want it."

"Of course I do, Momo."

"Good, then it would be my pleasure. Just sit back and relax," Momo said, as she unbuckled her seatbelt and shut the car off, the bright shining lights hitting against the door entrance vanishing into thin air.

Momo's lewd words emptied your brain of all thoughts as you watched as Momo leaning over the armrest and settled into position. Her hands worked the buckle of your belt and the loud sound of your pants zipper being yanked down brought you back down to reality.

"Stop me if you want. I don't have to do this."

"Nothing could ever stop me from letting you do this."

"Good."

The smirk on Momo's pretty lips extended as she gestured for you to lift your hips up for her, assisting her so she could drag your pants down to your ankles. The steering wheel being positioned on Momo's side meant she had plenty of room to work as she stroked her delicate hand up and down your bare thigh, digging her nails just a bit before changing directions and cupping the growing bulge forming against the cotton fabric that poked against her palm.

Momo's eyes looked up at you as felt her continuing to rub your cock through your boxers, bringing your erection to full strength, your imprisoned shaft dying to be released. Momo helped as you popped your hips again, divesting you of your underwear as she freed your hard cock that throbbed as it introduced itself to an approving Momo.

She licked her lips and without a single word Momo took your hard shaft into one of her hands, wrapping her slim fingers around and applying a gentle amount of pressure as she slowly stroked up and down your length, causing you to gently moan as you leaned back against the car's leather seat and directed your attention to her.

You felt pleasure shooting up your spine as Momo continued to pump your cock in her soft hand, she placed her wet tongue flat against the base of your cock and slowly dragged upwards, staring up at you as she made way to the tip of your cock and swirled around it, tasting the leaking fluids that escaped already.

Momo's tongue worked up and down your shaft, leaving a light sheen of saliva behind as she did, flicking against your leaking slit in preparation for what she was about to do to you. Momo made you desperate with anticipation for seconds before giving in and puckering her lips, wrapping them tight around your cock and pushed forward, bringing you in the warmth of her wet mouth as you let out a loud gasp as she began to blow you.

"Holy shit...Momo," you moaned, and she did not waste any time, soft lips sliding up and down your down your stiff shaft until half of you had entered her mouth, the hotness of her breath forcing your eyes closed for just a moment as the sharp pleasure sent up every inch of your body.

As you opened your eyes back you watched Momo bobbing her head up and down, the wetness and warmth of her talented mouth driving you insane as her lips traveled up and down your length, trying to take as much of you as she comfortably could.

Momo sucked your cock at a slow pace, one that you were grateful for because anything quicker and you might have exploded right then without a chance to savor how damn good she was making you feel. She looked up every now and then as she released your cock with a messy loud pop, noticing your wandering eyes that made way to her short dress that had hiked up, showing just a glimpse of the black g-string and hint of cheek that revealed itself.

"Go on, you know you want to," Momo said, as she resumed her sensual blowjob, adding additional pleasure as her hand cupped your balls, gently fondling and massaging them as you moaned even louder.

Your hand traveled down her fit body until you reached the hem of dress, hiking it up even more to fully reveal her tight delicious ass as Momo moved to give you a better angle. You grabbed a handful of her ass, squeezing the soft skin as Momo worked her magic in between your thighs, every sensation overwhelming you.

"You have such an amazing ass, Momo," you said, who unable to answer gave her response by taking your cock deeper down her mouth until you felt the back of her throat, you moaned in approval as she began to deepthroat you, her pace frustratingly slow at this point.

You squeezed each one of her delicious asscheeks before resting your hand on the back of her head, helping to guide her blowjob and subtly suggest that you needed a little more. Momo took the hint and upped her pace, providing a faster and sloppier blowjob as the seductive slurping sounds she made as she swallowed every inch of your cock drove you wild, the unmatched feeling of her working your hard shaft between her wet lips was harder to handle by the second.

"God, you're so good at that, Momo. If you keep that up you're gonna make me cum soon."

"That's the point," Momo said with a sly grin, as she gave herself a break and furiously stroked your wet shaft, diving back in and intensely sucking your cock, no longer wanting to just give pleasure, but to give a much needed release.

You watched as the blur of dark hair in your lap bounced quicker, listening to the lewd slurping sounds that escaped Momo's mouth and the hum of how much she seemed to be enjoying this all. You wanted to hold on just a bit, trying to focus on anything but the intense sensation of wet soft lips surrounding your cock, holding on the the door handle and squeezing tight to do anything to help last just a little longer.

"M-momo, I'm-I-'m gonna-" you struggled to finish your sentence as your breath became shallow, as anything you tried stalling your orgasm proved futile. Momo was just too good at what she was doing and she knew it.

You relaxed back into the seat as you enjoyed the last few seconds of Momo's incredible lips sucking your cock, the intense pleasure far too much to handle as your climax arrived. You came hard with a series of load groans as your cock throbbed and sent cum flying in the open and willing mouth of Momo. Each powerful thick spurt caused your whole body to tense up as Momo emptied you into her warm mouth, her lips not letting up until she had milked every drop out of you, gliding up and down your sensitive cock until she was satisfied.

Momo's mouth withdrew from your spent shaft, opening her mouth to let you see the huge thick load she has taken from you for a mere moment before taking two full gulps to swallow it down. She opened her mouth again, now empty and let out a sound that mirrored her previous satisfied noises as she was eating earlier.

You laid there for the next few minutes, with your pants and boxers still down still unable to process what had just happened, as Momo gave one last lick up your length that shook your body with sensitivity as she helped you dress again.

"Oh my god... that was amazing, Momo."

"I'm glad it was. I'm very good at many things, and I hope to show you more of them. "

You tried to collect yourself as you prepared to exit the door for real this time, locking eyes with Momo one final time.

"G-good night, Momo. I had a really great night."

"I did too, good night. Hope to see you again at Club Mimosa."


	3. Sweet as a Strawberry

It had been two days since you had last seen Momo.

Two _long_ days. It was safe to say you had grown rather fond of the attractive Japanese hostess, and it had been over 48 hours since you had seen that gorgeous body, that incredibly attractive face, and heard that cute playful laugh. Not that you were counting.

There wasn’t anything stopping you from visiting Club Mimosa every night. Nothing other than you didn’t want to be the needy type, and a date was just a date, even if it ended rather...special. You knew how things went in this industry, and knew you most likely weren’t the only one that had a date with Momo, probably not even the only one that week. Your wallet could use a much needed rest as well.

But two days felt like an eternity.

It wasn’t that you _needed_ to see Momo but well...you needed to see her. Club Mimosa opened its doors at 8 pm sharp, and you showed up the next night exactly one minute after that. With nothing but Hirai Momo on the brain you approached the club’s doors, excited thoughts turned foul as a sharp tug on the handle of the doors proved useless. They didn’t budge, locked tight. You tried again, not that anything would change. No luck.

You looked around confused as you snapped from your haze to see an absence of the usual. No hostesses scantily clad in outfits unsuitable for the cold weather doing their best to bring in new customers, no flashing lights and thumping music, and you soon realized that not even the bright gaudy Club Mimosa sign was lit up, something you weren’t sure how you missed.

You waited for half an hour, and then a little longer, maybe there was something inside that was causing the club not to open? Japanese culture generally wasn’t one to delay things without notice though. You looked around for signs of life, squinting as you tried to get a glimpse inside. Nothing but darkness.

You checked the time - already 8:45. You sighed deeply and felt defeated.

“Hey.”

An unfamiliar voice caused you to turn around. When you made your way around you were met by one of the club’s hostesses that you had seen before, one that was on the shorter side but still very attractive. Her short hairstyle looked perfect on her and matched the frame of her face well, as did the black dress that hugged her small body perfectly.

“Clubs closed.”

“I see that now,” you frowned.

“Pipe broke this morning, flooded the whole damn place. Be at least a few days before we’re up and running again.” You couldn’t tell if she was happy or upset for the club’s shutdown.

“That’s unfortunate.”

“Shit happens,” she said, her tone a bit crude and bitter.

“Guess it does.”

The short-haired hostess had a layer of attitude, something that you found yourself uniquely attracted to. She had a sudden realization as to just who you were and why you had a familiar such face to her.

“Ah, You’re one of Momo’s clients right? Want me to get a hold of her?”

“No thanks, that’s not necessary. I don’t want to bother her if she isn’t working.”

“Suit yourself,” she said, nonchalantly.

“Thank you for the information, you’ve been very helpful.”

“No problem,” she said, and you turned to leave. “Since you made it all the way here, wanna get a drink?”

“Do I have to pay to drink with you?” you teased, and her blank expression turned into a hint of a grin.

“Funny. Nah, not this time.”

“Then sure.” You didn’t have anything else to do now, and drinking with somebody attractive was always a plus.

“Follow me then. I’m Chaeyoung.”

It didn’t take long until she led you towards her destination into a small Japanese styled Izakaya, opening the sliding door as you both stepped inside.

“Welcome!” Greeted a boisterous man behind the bar. The building was small but offered a sense of coziness and comfort. The place was packed, there was one open booth left, but Chaeyoung opted for a seat up front at the bar, and you occupied the last remaining spot and pulled up a chair beside her.

“What can I get you two?” The man behind the counter asked with a friendly look upon his face.

Chaeyoung looked at you. “You okay with beer?”

“I’m fine with whatever.”

“Two beers please,” she said to the bartender, flashing a pearly white smile. “I”m not a big beer drinker but its the easiest thing to get once this place gets busy.”

“Anything with alcohol sounds great right now. Been one of those weeks,” you said, as you sighed. The week wasn’t even over.

“Same here. Ever been to this type of place before?” Chaeyoung asked.

“Not really. My Japanese needs work and I freeze up at these types of places even if I’m with somebody.”

She chuckled. “That’s cute. I’ll order everything then. You hungry?”

“Very.”

Chaeyoung ordered several dishes, some foods you had heard and tried before and a couple you hadn’t. You had the sudden realization that she had subconsciously slipped into hostess mode, and you couldn’t help but laugh.

“What?”

“Even when you’re not at work, you’re still at work.”

She pouted once she realized what you meant. “Guess I’m just so used to it.”

Two large frosty mugs of beer came out alongside several small plates of food. Chaeyoung took a huge gulp while you dove into the food first. The food was different from what was typical bar food, even though this wasn’t exactly a typical bar. It paired nicely with the cold beer, and the food felt like actual food and not just plates of grease.

“Everything is good here, Chaeyoung. You picked well.”

“Almost like I do this for a living,” she smirked.

You sipped your beer as you looked around the room, taking in the lively atmosphere. “Do you like being a hostess?” you asked, as she took another long gulp and put the almost empty beer on the bar’s counter, almost louder than she was expecting. The difference in fullness between your mugs was almost embarrassing, but you had to remind yourself this was no competition.

“I’ve never really thought about it, but yes. I love it,” she said. “It’s easy money. I don’t have to be stuck in an office for 12 hours a day and men buy me drinks all night. Plus I get to look pretty every night.”

“When you put it that way, it sounds appealing. Except maybe the non-stop drinking.”

Chaeyoung smiled. “You get used to it or you find other ways of dealing with it.”

“You do look pretty though.”

Chaeyoung gave out an unamused smile. “Your cheesy lines may work on Momo, but sorry to tell you they have no effect on me.”

“Damn. What works on you then?”

“You can start by buying me some dessert,” she said, as she pointed to a menu.

“Anything you want, Chaeyoung.”

“I like ice cream. Strawberry.”

You looked to the man behind the bar. “Give this lady the biggest bowl of strawberry ice cream you have.”

“Right away, sir!”

Chaeyoung’s smile might as well have been permanently glued when her delicious looking bowl of ice cream came, her eyes glowing as bright as the sun. Just one spoonful and she was in heaven, a half-lidded amusement of pleasure on her face with every bite. You had managed to finish down half of your beer as you watched the enjoyment in Chaeyoung as she ate.

“Got any plans tonight? Chaeyoung asked, as she came up for air from her ice cream.

“Not anymore. You?”

“Not for the new few days. Sure will be quiet lonely at my place.”

“I’m sure you’ll find something to occupy your time.”

Get the hint you idiot, Chaeyoung thought to herself as she looked down at an empty bowl and and an emptier mug, sporting a frown on her empty lips. Chaeyoung seemingly stared at you with a blank reaction, and you noticed those full cherry lips she sported. You could have kissed her right then and there if she let you.

“I lied.”

“You lied? About what?”

“About not having plans.”

“Oh. Well congratulations,” you said, continuing to be oblivious to the not subtle hints she was dropping.

“I plan on taking somebody attractive back to my place and make them _moan my name_.”

You caught eyes, and the abruptness of her words made you lose your breath. The realization sunk in and you finally realized she was coming onto you, but you wanted to pretend ignorance for just a while longer.

“That person sounds like they’re very lucky then,” you said, smirking. Chaeyoung huffed.

“Do I really have to spell it out to you?” she said, the frustration getting to her.

“No you don’t, you’ve been less than subtle. Ice cream really did that much to get you going?” you teased.

Chaeyoung’s eyes rolled back. “It’s not just the ice cream, but it helped. I just want….to show Momo up at something.”

“Show her up? Am I just part of your competition?”

“No, if I didn’t like you I wouldn’t want this. It’s just...Momo is so good at everything.”

“What do you mean?”

“She’s just so perfect,” Chaeyoung sighed. “She’s the number 1 hostess, and I’m not even in the top ten. “

“Well then clearly your club is fucking up their rankings then. And no, that’s not a line,” you said. Chaeyoung let out a small relieved smile.

“T-thank you, that really means a lot. I...I just get discouraged. This job is nothing but competition. Momo has a better body than me, she’s taller than me, she has bigger tits than me.”

“I understand, but you’re still fucking hot, Chaeyoung. Small girls are just as good as tall girls. You have really nice legs and you have incredibly sexy lips.”

“Really?” She asked as her cheeks grew red.

“Really. Any man would be lucky to bang a hostess as hot as you.”

“Then how about you be that lucky man?” she said, not wasting any time getting to the point.

“I’d fucking love that.”

“Then let’s get out of here. I’d love nothing more than to one-up Momo for once by being able to fuck you before her. And I don’t have any of her dumbass rules. Plus I give better blowjobs.” she said convinced, her full lips forming a devilish grin.

“Let’s go then.” You paid for your drinks and food, thanked the bartender and you were off.

Chaeyoung’s apartment was fancy to say the least. Just the living room itself was twice the size as your entire place, even the bathroom was large and extravagant. She might not have been a top ten girl yet, but she sure did seem to rake in the money.

The bedroom was just as large and fanciful as the rest of the place. Front and center in the middle was a canopy bed, something you hadn’t really seen before but were more than happy to make use of. Clothes were casually thrown in a few places, sweaters on a wooden chair, pants hanging off a hamper, and a few sets of underwear and bras were sprinkled on the carpet. The room was messy, but not too messy, just enough to let you know Chaeyoung didn’t take things too seriously.

“Sorry about the mess, don’t get too many guests here.”

“I don’t mind. This is nice place,” you said, as you looked around and tried to gather a glimpse of her personality.

“Thanks,” she said with a nervous smile as she walked towards the bed with her back towards it. Her bare feet pushed into the carpet, and followed her as you met her gaze, able to fully take in her beauty.

" _Take me_ ,” Chaeyoung said, her words hungry and filled with desire as her hands wrapped around your neck. You leaned down to kiss her, feeling her lips soft as could be as you held on to her slender waist and pulled her in closer. Her lips tasted fruity, and Chaeyoung returned your advances and smacked her lips against your own. She let you take the lead, but soon after you felt her tongue entering your mouth and wandered around your mouth.

“You’re so sexy,” you told her, breaking the kiss and looking straight into her lust-glazed eyes.

“So are you. Take this off me.”

“Not yet. I wanna fuck you in it first.”

Chaeyoung smirked. “Have it your way then.”

"I will," you responded, and abruptly grabbed her ass and lifted her body into the air, causing a gasp to escape from her lips. You dove into her mouth once more before sitting both of you down on the edge of the bed with her tight body against yours.

“Aggressive. I like it.” Chaeyoung was quick and lifted your shirt over your head, kissing your chest before looking into your eyes with a deadly look.

"I want to suck your cock,” she said sternly. You loved how Chaeyoung didn’t hold anything back.

"Then suck my cock."

Chaeyoung pushed herself off of your body and dropped to her knees, running her hands up and down your thighs. Her hands went to the crotch of your pants, unbuttoning them in a flash and yanking them off hastily.

Her eyes stared at the obvious bulge poking through your boxers, giving your crotch a firm squeeze as her fingertips traced the outline of your shaft. She grabbed the waistband of your underwear and pulled them off you, her eyes went wide and grew excited as she saw your unleashed hard cock throbbing to meet her, feeling herself becoming wet already at the sight of your manhood.

She looked at your erect leaking cock with admiration as she wrapped her slim fingers around it and formed a tight grip, squeezing as she jerked you off slowly up and down with broad strokes.

"No wonder Momo likes you," Chaeyoung teased, as she licked her lips and planted them on your tip, giving a loud kiss and the hot breath of her mouth drove you crazy. Her mouth travelled south as she kissed every inch of your cock until her mouth met your base, using her tongue to move back up your shaft.

“Promise me something.”

“What?”

“Promise me that you’ll put every inch of this nice big cock inside me.”

“I promise.”

With a satisfied smile Chaeyoung used her tongue and swirled it around your sensitive head, tasting the fluid leaking from it and giving one more peck.

“I’m going to make you feel really good. That’s _my_ promise.” She smiled, looked into your eyes and wrapped her full soft lips around your cock as it entered the warmth of her mouth, the sharp pleasure caused you to moan loudly.

“Oh fuck, Chaeyoung,” you moaned, as you felt her lips pushing forward, taking more of you inside. She kept her attention on you as her mouth performed magic on your cock, her full soft lips felt heavenly as they slid with ease back and forth on your shaft, leaving a coating of saliva in their path.

“Do you like that? Does that feel good?”

“Fuck yes, you have no idea. It feels really good.”

Chaeyoung jerked off your cock furiously, spitting on it to make it wetter before returning it into her mouth, taking it deeper down her throat. Her lips gradually became wetter as her blowjob became sloppier and louder and everything she was doing to you felt fucking incredible.

She knew what she was doing as her head bobbed up and down in between your spread legs, the sensual slurping sounds of her warm mouth drove you absolutely wild and made you moan with every sensation she was giving you. She went went deeper and deeper until you felt the her throat tightening around your shaft and held you all the way into the back of throat for as long as she could, looking into your eyes to see the absolute satisfaction she was giving.

When she came up for air she gasped and smiled proudly as her hands worked your messy shaft, pumping you as fast as she could.

“Like I said, I give _better_ blowjobs.”

She changed it up a bit, using her wet tongue to slather each of your balls in spit before taking them into her mouth one at a time and sucking on them, slowly at first and then gradually slurping on them while her hand worked your shaft slowly, your moans letting her know she was hitting all your spots as her lips maintained a firm pressure on your full sensitive balls.

“God, that feels amazing.”

“That’s what i like to hear. I love hearing you moan,” she smirked, and if that wasn’t enough she began to slip the straps off her dress down while still jerking off your cock, one at a time off each pale shoulder.

Chaeyoung slowly pulled the top of her dress down her body, and she wasn’t wearing a bra underneath which exposed her bare breasts to you. Her tits were small but cute and with one additional benefit - beautiful pierced nipples.

“Holy shit,” you said. Chaeyoung smiled wide at her newly exposed chest. “You’re so fucking hot.”

You pulled her to her feet and immediately dove into her breasts as you kissed them. You noticed the mole just above her left breast as your tongue worked around each of her sensitive nipples, feeling the coldness of the the metal barbs as you licked and sucked at her nubs, causing Chaeyoung to whine cutely.

As you released her slippery nipples from your lips, you noticed the ink on her arm and directed your attention to them. “Those are cute.”

“I know! I have to cover them up every time I work though. I hate it.”

“That’s silly.”

“Mmhmm.”

With a brief pause in your action you knew what you needed next. She had pleased you so perfectly, and you wanted to return the favor.

“I want to taste you Chaeyoung.”

“And I still want to suck your cock.”

“You still can.”

The two of you grinned together as you moved backwards on the bed. Chaeyoung hiked her dress up and slipped her panties down before joining you. She crawled on top of your naked body and It didn’t take long before she maneuvered around so her round ass was in plain view and the prettiest set of pink pussy lips was inches away from your face, wet and appetizing.

Before you could even give a taste you felt Chaeyoung’s mouth on your cock again, hungrily slurping away. Her full thighs had surrounded your face, with her feet just behind your head. You were eager to give her the same pleasure that you felt between your thighs, and using just your tongue you traced the outline of her pussy before diving in and licking between her folds to clean her wet tasty juices.

She moaned and you felt her mouth vibrating around your cock. While you couldn’t see you could certainly feel Chaeyoung’s wet warm mouth sucking you off even messier than before, sucking you off hungrily and taking most you of down her throat while she had a handful of your balls that were quickly becoming drenched from the drool that had escaped from her messy blowjob.

“That feels so fucking good, Chaeyoung,” you said. She didn’t answer, only intending on focusing on your pleasure as tight lips slid up and and down your shaft with ease, making sure to pleasure your balls at the same time. The room filled with sounds of your two bodies trading moans as you both pleasured each other, Chaeyoung’s soft lips and tongue surrounded your shaft, and your tongue was buried inside her wet pussy and her juices were coating your mouth and tongue, it was an absolute feeling of heaven.

The sensations of trying to pleasure Chae as she sucked your cock was like nothing else, her tight warm body pressed against yours heightened your pleasure and Chaeyoung tasted so damn good. You couldn’t get enough of her and grabbed on to her ass, kneading her soft cheeks as you pushed her pussy down on your face more, doing anything you could to taste more of her as you fucked her wet dripping hole with your tongue, driving both of you insane with the feeling.

She moaned loudly around your cock and in response took every inch of you inside her mouth. You wanted to up the ante as well and used the tip of your middle finger and teased the rim of her tight asshole, testing her reaction.

She gave no qualms for you to stop, and while you continued to eat her pussy you slipped a finger inside her asshole began fingering her to her delight, she moaned even more at the new sensation.

As your tongue brushed alongside her clit, Chaeyoung began to squirm and you felt her juices running out of her pussy and staining your lips. You kept a firm pressure on that pink hardened nub, and with the continued stimulation as you fingered her asshole, Chaeyoung came immediately without warning, drenching your face as she climaxed all over you.

You cleaned up Chaeyoung, licking her thighs and pussy clean as she trembled around your face, riding out her orgasm and your cock became slowly vacant from her mouth as she released it with a loud pop.

“Fuck, Momo is missing out for not fucking you yet. You eat pussy so fucking well.”

“What can I say, you’re delicious, Chaeyoung.”

Chaeyoung smiled cutely, but that cuteness only lasted for a moment. “Now, how about you put this inside me?” she said, as she gave your cock handful of fast strokes.

“I’d love to.”

She repositioned on her back and willingly spread her legs for you, splaying her slickened pussy lips for you invitingly with an eager smile. You took that moment to admire her small tight body, the only thing left on her mostly naked body were the remnants of the dress you insisted she stayed in. She was gorgeous from head to toe, but your eyes mostly fixated on the wet glistening lips in between her thighs.

“Come fill this pussy up,” Chaeyoung beckoned, quickly becoming impatient and with a hint of demand. You had no intention to make either of you wait much longer, and you positioned in between her legs, taking your cock into your own hand and rubbing it in between her drenched folds, heightening the desire in her eyes.

“God, just put it inside me already.” Chaeyoung’s lust turned into need, her body was pleading for you to enter her.

You felt the warmth of her entrance as you pushed against it, and with your eyes on her own you slowly pushed into her tight hole and entered Chaeyoung for the first time. She was drenched, and the first few inches of your shaft entered the warm walls of her pussy with ease, hugging your cock tightly.

“More. Put it all inside me.”

You obliged without any hesitation and pushed deeper into her pussy, feeling her warmth and wetness smothering your shaft, making sure you belonged inside her. Chaeyoung gasped loudly as every bit of your shaft entered her and rested there, waiting for further instructions.

“Oh fuck, that’s it. You’re so fucking big, god. Momo doesn’t deserve this dick.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes, it is. Now fuck me, please. Fuck me as hard as you’d like.”

“Oh, I will.”

You were going to take her up on that as you withdrew your cock from Chaeyoung’s tight dripping pussy until only the tip of your cock was still inside her, watching the slick juices that had stained your shaft already with both of you ready for more.

Unable to wait even just a second, you popped your hips and slammed back inside Chaeyoung, feeling her warmth and tightness grabbing hold of your cock as you quickly settled into a rhythm and began to fuck the impossibly hot woman, earning a sinful groan from her deliciously pretty lips.

“Fuck me, fuck me senseless with that big fucking cock.”

You grabbed onto to her slender waist with both hands, holding tight as you drove yourself into Chaeyoung’s tight cunt, feeling the bed shaking already at the result of your vigorous thrusts. A flood of steady gasps and sensual moans escaped the lips of Chaeyoung as you kept the pace steady, watching the pleasure overtaking her pretty face.

As your thrusts became deeper and harsher, Chaeyoung’s moans become louder and drawn out. You couldn’t believe how tight she was, and the way her juices lubricated your shaft made it easy to thrust as deep inside her as you could. But you still needed more of her, you wanted to fuck her as deep as humanly possible, so you lifted her legs up until her ankles were on your shoulders and pistoned into her roughly.

“Oh! Oh my god, you’re deep! Fuck me deep!”

The wet sounds of her pussy were an absolute delight to hear as you pounded into her, feeling the entire bed moving at the same time. Her tight dripping hole was absolutely sensational, the the hotness of her pink flesh wrapped around your cock you never wanted anything more than to just live inside her forever.

“You’re so fucking hot Chaeyoung. You feel so good, god, I love your pussy.”

“And I love your dick. I love you stretching me so wide, fuck! I’m going to feel it tomorrow and I don’t even care.”

You hugged Chaeyoung’s toned legs as you drilled into her, fast and deep as you had the strength to, staring into her lust-filled eyes with every thrust deep into her tight body, feeling her lips gripping your cock every single time.

You fucked Chaeyoung in this position for what felt like hours, every thrust was deep as could be and the pace was merciless, both of you becoming speechless for several minutes as you both enjoyed the pleasure of each other’s bodies, listening to each other’s loud satisfied moans and groans.

You gradually slowed the tempo down until you were slowly moving inside Chaeyoung. You felt the sweat forming on your forehead, and felt the perspiration on her smooth warm skin as you kept your cock deep inside her for just a while longer.

You pulled out of Chaeyoung entirely and grabbed on to her hips, finally pulling her dress off completely and turned her over on her stomach. She got the hint and got into position onto her hands and knees, that delightful round plump ass raised into the air in front of you. Before you inserted yourself inside her again you gave each of her cheeks a squeeze and a hard slap, the jiggling flesh delighting you to no end.

“You have such a nice ass, Chaeyoung.”

“Glad you like it. I work hard on it.”

You didn’t keep your cock outside of Chaeyoung for long, shoving your cock back inside the comfort of her warm tight pussy and grabbing a handful of her ass with both of your hands as you fucked her from behind. She had gotten wetter as she beautifully arched her back and from this position that allowed for deeper penetration she felt that much more tighter, and you loved the view of her firm ass as you slipped deep in between those thighs and filled her pussy to the hilt.

“I fucking love your cock. God, you feel so fucking deep. I love being filled and I love you fucking me balls deep. Don’t you fucking stop”

Chaeyoung’s tight body was rocked with every harsh thrust, the warm flesh of her delicious ass felt heavenly to the touch and heightened your arousal as you pounded her pussy, her loud moans and sensual gasps let you know that you were doing everything right to pleasure her perfectly.

You felt a grin plastered on your face as you watched Chaeyoung’s hands grabbing full handfull of the sheets, and she buried her pretty face into the pillows in an attempt to dampen her moans. You weren’t having any of it though and grabbed onto her pretty smooth shoulders and pulled her back up, slamming hard into her pretty tight hole as the harsh loud sounds of skin slapping against skin filled the room.

“I want you to be loud for me Chaeyoung, don’t hold back.”

“O-okay, I will, _fuck_!” she yelped, after a particularly hard thrust. You continued to feel the sweat building on Chaeyoung’s skin, only turning you on more as you fucked her and pulled her back until she was almost completely upright. You hooked both of your arms around the crook of her arms and brought her sweaty hot body to your chest, feeling the new intimate position bringing you closer together

Chaeyoung’s beautiful ass bounced hypnotically as you fucked her hard, your hips slamming against her body as she tilted her head back in deep pleasure, moaning louder than ever.

She felt overwhelmed in this position, without the ability to grab on to anything she felt absolutely crazy. You wrapped one arm around her chest and carefully played with her hard nipples, feeling the metal of her piercings as you pinched and pulled them. Her warm walls tightening more around your cock in response and her hips instinctively pushed backwards against your body, trying to force you deep inside her pussy.

“Fuck...oh my god, you feel so fucking good! Your hard thick cock is going to make me fucking cum again, fuck!”

“Then fucking _cum_ , Chaeyoung.”

You maintained the current position and tempo as you slammed your cock incessantly into Chaeyoung’s tight hungry cunt, feeling her tightening even more and her body tensing up. You continued playing with her sensitive nipples, only driving her to climax that much faster.

“Oh my god, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna fucking cum!”

Chaeyoung screamed as she climaxed, her body shaking hard as her orgasm took total control of her body and you struggled to keep her upright through it, continuing to fuck her through each intense second of it. You felt the pulsating walls of her pussy squeezing your cock tightly, threatening to force you outside of her body and it took everything you had to keep yourself inside her.

As her orgasm mercifully subsided you let go of the hold you had of her upper body and she crashed to the bed, spent and heavily panting. You didn’t let her relax for a second though as you continued pumping inside her, the pressure from her orgasm being too much and you felt your own orgasm was not far off.

You grabbed onto her hips tightly as you thrusted harshly inside her, pulling her slim body back towards your own as you absolutely drilled your cock into her, savoring those last few moments before your own impending climax. The wet squelch of her pussy and tired moans of Chaeyoung absolutely music to your ears, and you couldn’t take it anymore.

“Chaeyoung...I’m going to cum too.”

The room fell silent except for the sounds of the bed and the loud noises of pleasure from Chaeyoung’s body.

“Chaeyoung…”

“Inside. Cum inside me, please don’t pull out. I want to be filled. I want to feel your cum dripping inside me.”

It was everything you wanted to hear. You fucked Chaeyoung for as long as you could last, hearing her screams and moans as you used all your strength and energy to pump hard inside her.

“Fuck, I’m cumming,” you announced, and within seconds you filled her tight walls with your thick hot load, your body jerking uncontrollably as you filled her pussy to the very brim with your hot seed. Chaeyoung moaned together with you as you finished emptying your balls inside her, filling her cunt with thick spurt after thick spurt as you gave her everything you had left, trapping your cum deep inside her body.

You felt weak and powerless for a moment as your shaft remained buried inside Chaeyoung, her tight body milking you for each and every drop.

As you recovered your senses you gently withdrew your spent cock an inch at a time, squeezing her ass and spreading her pussy open wide and with completely and utter exhaustion you watched the thick dripping creampie slowly escaping from her pink splayed lips and leaking out of her body.

You watched intently the mess you left inside Chaeyoung’s now creamy pussy, she brought a hand in between her folds and collected a bit of your load on her fingertip, bringing it to her lips and tasting it with absolute satisfaction.

“Mmm. Momo did say you tasted good.”

You couldn’t help smile while you crashed against the pillows at the head of the bed, Chaeyoung followed and plopped against your body, draping an arm around your chest. Both of you shared gasps and pants and tired smiles.

“Stay the night,” Chaeyoung demanded, looking up at you her hair now completely out of place and disheveled, sweat on her forehead and eyes glazed over.

You didn’t answer right away, instead focusing on how pretty she looked in the afterglow of sex.

“I can’t. I have work in the morning and my place is on the other side of the city.”

“Then call in sick,” she said, smiling and tracing circles into your chest.

“Trust me, I would love nothing better, but people depend on me for whatever reason. I basically keep that place running.”

Chaeyoung pouted, and then hesitated before speaking again. “It’s not...it’s not because you’re attached to Momo is it?”

The question caught you by surprise. “Momo? No, it’s nothing like that. She’s very attractive, but...no. I’m just a client. I really do have to be at work in the morning.”

Chaeyoung sighed loudly. “Damn you for being responsible.”

“I don’t like it anymore than you do.”

“At least take a shower with me. You owe me that after the pounding you gave me.”

“That I can do. I’d love to shower with you, Chaeyoung.”

“You better. I’ll go start the water.”

Chaeyoung rose out of the bed and you watched her exit, unable to take your eyes off her backside as she disappeared into the bathroom. You knew you were going to regret not waking up to that beautiful face first thing in the morning. Work was important, but not that important.

You couldn’t quite figure out the reason you weren’t staying. Maybe you were attached to Momo, but maybe you weren’t. Chaeyoung certainly was one of the hottest women you had the pleasure of sharing a bed with, but something was holding you back. You didn’t have enough time to process it as you heard Chaeyoung calling to you.

“Come on!”

You would figure it out in the morning. For now you had a hot shower to share with a beautiful woman, and that’s all that mattered in that very moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been in a Chaeyoung mood lately and I've haven't written enough of her so here's a little side story to keep this thing going, and so I can figure out where I want this to go next. Will try to update this more often once I get things figured out. Thanks for reading! <3


	4. Empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Club Mimosa shut down temporarily Momo and you spend some quality time inside the empty club.

You woke up the next morning in an empty bed after a night with Chaeyoung and had nobody to blame but yourself. The covers felt heavy as you pushed them off, unprepared to start the day. 

Countless thoughts ran through your mind as you dressed for work, slipping a dull pair of slacks you had worn day after day, trying your tie in the same exact way so many times you could have done it in your sleep. The dreaded morning routine was thankfully interrupted when your phone buzzed and broke up the monotony. 

**Chaeyoung (7:45 am)** > _Thanks for last night. It was hot and I’m still sore._

_Just wanted to say I’m not looking for anything but a good time, so if you wanna hook up again you let me know._

_Enjoy work._

Well that was one less thing to worry about, and any potential feelings about Chaeyoung you might have harbored didn’t matter now. You headed to work and took a look at Club Mimosa on the way. Still closed of course, not that it would have been open at this early hour. 

Work was not enjoyable to say the least. The minutes felt like days as you caught up on what needed to be done, eyes glazing over as fatigue sat in. You leaned back in your chair and closed your eyes, and for the second time day your phone interrupted at the best time. 

**Hirai Momo (4:30 pm)** > _Hey, it’s Momo. From the club._

**You (4:31 pm) >** _Hello Momo!_

**Hirai Momo (4:33 pm)** > _You should come see me. It’s been a while._

**You (4:36 pm)** > _I would love to, but isn’t the club closed?_

**Hirai Momo (4:39 pm)** > _It is, at least for a couple more days, but I still have access. Will you be off work around nine?_

**You (4:39 pm)** > _God, I sure hope so. If not, I'll force myself to leave._

**Hirai Momo (4:41 pm)** > _Great! Meet me at the side entrance, it’s around where my car was last time. And bring wine!_

You stopped by a wine store on the way to the club and asked for a recommendation, something tasty and something not outrageously expensive were your only two requirements. You were in and out and left with a bottle of red wine on your way to meet Momo for the first time in a week. 

The brisk walk to Club Mimosa was comfortable. The sun had set already, and even though the weather had already changed, the weather was fairly mild given the time. Not particularly cold or hot. 

You turned the corner of Club Mimosa’s building and headed towards the parking lot just minutes before nine, this time taking notice of the disturbing lack of garishness that made the building empty. Momo’s flashy car was parked already, and it seemed she matched your punctuality. 

As you approached, the door opened and out walked the familiar Japanese woman, surprisingly dressed casually this time in short ripped jean shorts, a dark jean jacket that hung off her shoulder and underneath was a plain white tee that had hiked itself up enough to give more than a taste of Momo’s appetizing midriff. Even from your distance you could notice it was a little more than see-through. 

You missed Momo’s elegance but the way she dressed down gave that girl next door vibe, something you found even more appealing.

“Hey, stranger,” she said with a warm greeting smile, and you returned one of your own as you presented the bottle of wine in your hands.

“Ooh, can’t wait to try it. I don’t normally dress this casually, but I had some unexpected errands and didn’t have time to change. Hope you don’t mind.” 

“Of course not, you look great Momo. I didn’t exactly have time to change either.” 

Momo grinned shyly. “Let’s head in,“ she said as she grabbed a set of keys and unlocked the entrance. You followed her in as she flicked on a set of light switches and locked the door tight again behind her.

Momo led the way as she navigated through a long hallway connected to lockers and dark dressing rooms, multiple offices and break rooms. Momo flicked on more lights and you found yourself on the familiar floor of Club Mimosa right next to the bar. Seeing it devoid of loud music, loud drinking patrons was eerie. 

“Since there’s nobody here we can head up to the VIP lounge if you’d like.” 

You nodded and Momo slipped her jacket off and tossed it on the bar’s counter, heading behind the bar and grabbed two wine glasses. 

“Got anything to open this?”

“We wouldn’t be much of a club if we didn’t,” Momo giggled as she searched through one of the drawers behind the bar. 

“Here, you open it,” Momo said as she handed you a corkscrew. “It always scares me.” 

“That’s adorable,” you said and Momo pouted. You unwrapped the seal of the bottle as Momo covered her ears, and the cork of the wine bottle slipped out with a dampened pop that you couldn’t help but laugh at the weak noise.

“That wasn’t so bad,” you said, as Momo stuck her tongue out and left from out behind the bar, glasses in hand. 

“Follow me, sir,” she chuckled as she headed up the VIP area and up the winding stairs as you followed her up. The lights came on, although much dimmer than downstairs and ambient music played. The VIP lounge was much fancier than expected. The long circular couches were black instead of white, the booths more spacious and more comfortable looking, and the entire area had a general level of expected extravagance to it. 

“This place is so different when it’s...quiet,” you said. Momo nodded in agreement as you sat down in the middle of the couch, placing the dark-colored bottle of wine on the table in front as Momo sat to the left of you, placing the glasses right beside the wine. 

“Quiet is nice,” Momo said, and she instinctively grabbed the bottle of wine, but you gently nudged it away from her. 

“Let me pour for once.” 

“Okay,” Momo said, with a cute shy expression. You poured her glass first and then your own, filling both a little more than halfway. You clinked glasses and Momo swirled the dark red liquid around in her glass, letting the aroma hit her senses. 

“Smells amazing.” 

Momo brought the brim of the glass to her full red lips and tilted it back, taking a long sip of the wine and letting out a sound of satisfaction afterward. 

“Taste amazing too. You picked well!” 

“I didn’t do anything. Sorry to say someone else picked it for me,” you chuckled.

“Well, you should have taken all the credit, I never would have known.” 

Momo took another sip and adjusted in her seat, making sure her attention was on you. “How have you been?” 

You didn’t give as much care to the wine as Momo did and drank it right away. It tasted sweet and miles ahead better than the cheap bottom aisle bottles you always bought at convenience stores. 

“Busy. This is the first time this week I’ve been able to see the sun going down. How about you?”

“Well I’m glad to have been responsible for that,” she smiled. “It’s been a strange couple of days. I’m not used to having free time, but this place should be up and running by the weekend though.”

“Can’t wait for the anticipated return.” 

“Maybe I should have them delay it,” she giggled, as you met her with a confused look. 

“Who needs a club when you have a beautiful hostess right in front of you? You don’t even have to pay for my company tonight.” 

“Ah...when you put it that way.” 

Momo laughed. “I’m just teasing. It would be nice to make money again though.” 

“I have cash in my wallet if you-” 

Momo shook her head. “You know I don’t need it. I don’t really need anything. What you can give me is what most of my clients can’t.” 

“What’s that?”

“ _Satisfaction_.” 

You didn’t know what she meant by that. 

“You show respect for me. You’re not drunk off your ass when you visit, and you don’t look at me like I’m a meal like some of the obnoxious unkempt men that come in. I’m happy when you come in, I don’t have many clients that I actually look forward to seeing.” 

Momo poured herself another glass and looked almost apologetic for her venting. 

“That sounds...rough.” 

“Perks of being at the top. Being number one means you have to deal with a lot of shitty customers. Sometimes I wish I wasn’t popular, things would be so much easier.” 

Momo took another long gulp of her wine. “I shouldn’t complain, I’m sure the other hostesses would love to take my spot in a flash.” 

Momo sighed and quickly changed the subject. “So tell me...I heard that you had a little fun with one of our Korean hostesses.” 

“I-I...I don’t know what you’re talking about. Didn’t even know there were Korean women working here,” you said as you put on your best innocent smile. 

“Yeah I bet mister.” 

“I guess you caught me.“

Momo topped off her wine. “I don’t blame you. Chaeyoung is hot. And feisty. I’d bang her.” 

You nearly choked on your wine at her abrupt confession. 

“Chaeyoung doesn’t have rules like I do, I get it...”

“Hey, that wasn’t the only reason I-

“You don’t have to explain. What or _who_ you do is none of my business.” Momo said calmly. 

Momo polished off her wine and crossed her legs. 

“But you know...that rule is only for first dates. I don’t have anything for a second date,” she said with a playful grin. The two of you made sudden unbreakable eye contact. 

“Is this...a second date?” you asked. 

“You tell me...” she smirked. 

“Well...we’re alone, and we’re drinking, and if I didn’t know better I’d say you were flirting just a little bit.” 

“Only a little? Guess I need more wine in me.”

  
  


Momo rested her empty glass on the marble table in front. She leaned back against the couch with a smugly satisfied look plastered on her face. 

“Well this has been nice,” Momo said abruptly

“It has. Are you kicking me out?” you teased. 

“I could never. Not even if you were the drunkest client in the whole club.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” 

“Don’t worry. Our date is just getting started.” 

Momo rose to her feet and carefully crawled over your lap before she took a seat down and straddled you, a smile etched across her full red lips. It was at this distance that you could see just how well Momo’s shirt hugged her chest. You tried not to stare. 

Momo bit her lips as she placed her hands on your shoulders, the sexual tension palpable as ever while you awaited her next move. 

“If you’re still trying to seduce me Miss Hirai, I have to let you know that’s no longer necessary.” 

Momo blushed. “Seduce you? I would never.” 

Instantly betraying her words she slowly leaned in and you followed until your lips embraced, softly smacking against each other, tasting the wine on each other’s lips. Momo’s lips were unforgettably soft and warm, supplying a comfort as they pressed tight against your own as you wrapped your hands around her bare waist, the skin of her body warm and soft. 

“I’m not used to taking the lead,” Momo said as your faces were close enough to touch, taking in the intimacy of the moment. 

“Then get used to it.” 

Momo’s shyness twisted into confidence as she grabbed the hem of her shirt and peeled it off her tight body, leaving her ample breasts clothed in a lacy white bra that was every bit as elegant as she was. You noticed right away just how damn toned her arms were as if Momo needed another thing that made her even sexier. 

She leaned forward to give you a good look of her plentiful cleavage, knowing nothing would stop you from staring at her sizable breasts. 

“Do you like them?” Momo playfully asked.

“How could I not? I love them.” 

“Good,” Momo said as she grabbed your wrists and guided your hands towards her scrumptious tits, helping you squeeze them. She whined as you both squeezed her breasts, and through the pesky constraints of her bra you could feel just how large and soft they felt. 

“Take this off,” Momo demanded, becoming more comfortable with being in control. You slid your hands around her slender waist, and at the same time buried your lips into the crook of her neck and sucked away on her sensitive skin. Momo whined again even cuter but had a sudden moment of panic. 

“W-wait, you can’t leave a mark. At least not where anyone can see,” she giggled as you found the clasp of her bra and unhooked it, slipping it off her and freeing her perfect breasts as they bounced out of their restraints. 

You didn’t dawdle as you dove in, cupping both of Momo’s delicious round breasts and squeezing, they fit into your hands perfectly as you kneaded them gently, the perfect softness and weight of them infinitely arousing you as they felt heavenly in your hands. 

Momo’s confidence turned into lust as you kissed each of her breasts, licking in between her generous cleavage before you turned and teased her nipple with your tongue, feeling it hardening as you flicked against it and earned a needy moan from her. Momo wrapped a hand around the back of your head as you continued your assault on her amazing breasts, licking and slurping away at both of her stiff pink nipples, encouraged by the continuation of her vocal approval as you stimulated her. 

As you gave her chest a rest you felt your face being pressed against her big tits, Momo took the liberty to smother you in her cleavage. You had no complaints as you felt yourself being buried against what felt like the two softest roundest pillows in existence, and Momo couldn’t help but giggle. 

When she let go a small devilish grin washed over her lip as you explored every inch of her perfect round tits. 

“You know...Momo means peach in Japanese,” she said as her devilish lips formed a huge smirk on them. 

“I did know that,” you answered. “And it just so happens that peaches are one of my favorite fruits to eat.” 

Momo shoved herself off your lap, climbing on top of the table behind her. “Come _eat me then_. See how good I taste for yourself,” she ordered.

Moving forward in your seat you quickly grabbed hold of Momo’s shorts, unbuttoning and yanking the zipper down as you jerked them off her body, leaving her merely in a skimpy pair of muted pink panties.

You stared at Momo’s clothed crotch like you were about to feast on an expensive steak, licking your lips at the mouth-watering sight. 

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long. Ever since I first laid eyes on you and became your newest client. I’ve wanted you for so long, Momo.“

“You can have me then. You can have all of me.” 

Momo leaned back with her ass resting on the edge of the table, spreading her delicious thighs and invited you in. You planted a soft kiss on each of her thighs and brought your mouth just in front of her crotch, licking a long stripe against the front of her panties that earned a soft gasp as you licked again, and again, and again, feeling the fabric becoming wetter with each swipe of your tongue. 

“Don’t tease me...” she whined, her voice plentiful of need and desire.

“You know that’s just going to make me want to do it more,” you said as you pressed one finger against the damp material of her underwear, tracing the outline of Momo as her panties became more and more ruined. 

You let your focus drop from Momo’s saturated panties and turned your attention towards her thighs, keeping a finger lightly pressed against the front of her core as you kissed and licked the soft delicate skin of one of her thighs, hearing cute whimpers escaping from Momo’s lips as your tongue explored the skin. 

“P-please…” Momo begged but you ignored her, intent on teasing her as you felt her panties becoming drenched. The desperation in her eyes was evident, but you didn’t plan on stopping until you left at least one mark on one of those beautiful thighs, your lips sucking away until you had accomplished your goal.

You let Momo relax for a moment, eyes concentrated on the not so subtle wetness between her thighs, and when your patience ran out, you grabbed the ruined pair of panties and slowly peeled them off Momo’s wide hips, pulling them down and disposing of them.

Momo’s nude body was an absolute work of art, curves everywhere in all the right places along with full round breasts, killer thighs, and that amazing flat tummy. Her pretty pink pussy glistened with her juices, but before you could give yourself a taste you noticed the wine glass you had left on the table that still had just a bit of wine left. 

You grabbed it and without any hesitation you tilted the glass over the naked midriff of Momo, pouring the leftover wine all over her perfect abs. Momo had a surprised look on her face but didn’t seem to mind, nor did she as you slid your tongue over the surface of her abdomen, licking her clean of wine, making sure to not miss a drop as your tongue glossed over every inch of her tight stomach. 

“Taste good?” 

“Tastes even better now.” 

Momo seemed completely warmed up so you decided to forgo any more teasing, placing a palm on each of her warm thighs to help spread them wide, the delectable set of pink pussy lips in between whetting your appetite. 

With a quick glance at Momo to seek approval, the desire and need in her round eyes let you know she was more than ready. 

The empty club gave you all the time in the world, but you wanted to make every second count as you dove straight into Momo’s pussy, taking the first taste as you gave her wet pink slit a slow long lick from bottom to top as Momo gasped. 

You licked slowly in between Momo’s wet folds, coating your tongue with her juices as you deliberately avoided her clit for the first few swipes, listening to the cute whimpers and moans that escaped from her that was the evidence of her satisfaction. 

Momo’s eyes closed as your tongue traveled slowly up and down her pussy, moving in between her delicious slippery lips until you finally reached her swollen clit, circling around it and flicking lazy strokes. Momo moaned loudly and you loved the look on her face as you pleased her. 

You knew Momo needed more and you were happy to give it to her, flicking against her pink sensitive nub before taking her clit into your mouth, closing your lips around it and suckling it gently. Momo felt the pleasure immediately as her body jerked, and those constant whiny moans of hers became all the encouragement you needed.

“Oh my god that feels good...keep going...” she moaned, and nothing would keep you from eating Momo’s pussy, keeping her clit in between your lips as you slurped on it messily, listening to the beautiful whines and whimpers as Momo lost herself. 

“Fuck, _oh fuck_ ,” Momo cried out as you devoured her delicious sensitive pussy. You felt the warmth of her soft thighs closing around your head, hearing the cutest of moans released with every movement of your lips and tongue, the scrumptious taste of her juices flooding your tongue encouraging you to never, ever stop. 

Momo sat up just enough so she could reach a handful of your hair, running her fingers through it before grabbing on the back of your head, desperately trying to force your tongue even deeper inside her messy wet cunt. You kept eye contact with a very needy Momo, the pressure on her clit firm enough without being excessive, watching her becoming a squirmy mess with every flick of your tongue. 

“I-i’m going to cum, don’t stop, please don’t fucking stop!” Momo cried out as you felt her thighs squeezing around your head even more, keeping you in the most perfect position. 

It took no time at all for Momo to let loose, climaxing hard as her thighs shook violently around your head, toes curling and shrieking with pleasure. You struggled to keep your lips on her clit but did your best as Momo drenched your mouth and chin in her appetizing juices, letting her intense orgasm run its course as you lapped up every tasty drop she deposited into your lips. 

When Momo came back down you gently removed your mouth and tongue from her clit, cleaning up her thighs as they loosened their grip and allowed you to breathe properly. You looked up at a still panting Momo, eyes glazed over and those delicious breasts heaving up and down as she recovered. 

“You okay?” 

“N-never been better.” 

You gently pulled Momo up by her wrists and leaned into another kiss, making her taste herself as she continued to catch her breath. Once she felt her senses regaining she looked up at you with a mischievous look upon her features. 

“What?” 

“You have too many clothes on,” she said as she playfully shoved you back onto the couch. 

Momo unbuttoned your shirt and helped you out of it as she slowly lowered to her knees, running a hand through her hair as she looked up. She practically ripped your pants off as she pulled them down and left you in your boxers, a sly look on her face as the bulge poking out met her. 

She licked at your cock through your boxers with her wet tongue, leaving a damp spot as she traced the outline of your shaft dying to be released. She placed her lips at the head of your cock through the fabric, the familiar hot breath soaking through in a way that drove you wild already. 

“I can tease too,” she giggled as you felt the wetness of her tongue against the frustrating barrier of your underwear. 

Momo didn’t have your same patience though, she had a hunger that needed to be quenched. She made quick work of your boxers as she pulled them off your body, leaving both of you naked with piles of clothes everywhere. Momo’s eyes went wide at your unleashed cock and she immediately grabbed it and slowly stroked, feeling every inch of it hard as a rock. 

Momo placed her wet tongue flat at the base of your cock, slowly licking long stripes up and down your shaft. She knew already what drove you wild and she had the advantage now, flicking around your leaking slit before she traced alongside the sensitive head of your cock, smiling and keeping her eyes focused on you. 

She made you wait as long as she needed to as she kept just a trace of contact on your cock with her tongue, moving her hand up and down your shaft lazily to keep you at her will. 

“I’m going to make you feel better than you’ve ever felt before,” she promised, and you felt the pressure of her full lips as she planted a kiss against the very tip of your cock. 

Waiting one agonizing moment Momo parted her lips with your shaft, taking you into the warmth of her mouth once more. You moaned at the feeling of Momo’s soft warm lips wrapping around your cock, the deep suction in her cheeks visible as she delivered pleasure in the form of a slow blowjob, lips moving forward just enough to please.

This must have been your lucky week, the second blowjob from a different hostess, each one feeling incredible and unique in their own way. As much you loved the sloppiness of Chaeyoung, Momo’s blowjobs were on a whole new level - slow and sensual and infinitely satisfying. She loved for you to savor the warmth and wetness of her mouth as she took her time in building you up, letting you feel every electrifying pulse of pleasure shooting throughout your whole body. 

You felt your shaft becoming wetter as Momo bobbed her pretty head up and down, moving with care as she let you feel as much of her mouth as she wanted you to feel, no more, no less. Her soft red lips moved with ease, coating your shaft with saliva as half of it entered her warm mouth. Momo did not like to keep her hands idle and began to caress one of your thighs, keeping the other with a firm grip on your cock as more than half of you entered her delicious mouth.

“God, Momo...that feels so fucking good….”

The praise helped, even if she knew what she was doing as she swallowed up your cock, hitting each of your sensitive spots that she knew about with the intent to reciprocate the pleasure you had given her, the gentle slurping sounds of her mouth as she sucked you off and made you feel weightless. 

  
Momo really was an expert at this, and if she had wanted you to explode right then and there she would have made you and nothing could stop her. She took you inch by inch into her mouth until you felt her warm lips resting at the very end of your base, her lust-filled eyes staring up as she delivered the perfect amount of pleasure.

“Fuck, Momo…” 

She kept control over you, not letting you relax for one solitary second as she hungrily took your cock in the very depths of her mouth again, and again, feeding on your needy moans as you melted away into the comfortable couch. 

Momo used her silky soft lips and held them at the very end of your wet shaft one more time, staring into the contorting features on your face as she filled her throat with your cock for as long as she felt you could take it, keeping herself pressed against your base with zero gag reflex. 

She slowly withdrew with a drawn-out slurp as she feasted on every inch of you before releasing with a loud pop, leaving a messy sheen of saliva stained on your shaft as her hands replaced the grip her lips formerly held. 

Momo pumped your messy shaft as you gasped for air, delighted with the talent she had shown. 

“How do you want me?” she asked as she ran her warm slick tongue across your entire shaft. 

“You’re supposed to take the lead, it’s your choice.” 

“Such a gentleman. I want…” She paused, cleaning up everything your messy shaft leaked out with her talented tongue. 

“I want to ride you,” she boldly said, standing and straddling you once more as you felt each of her muscular legs meeting your thighs.

“Then ride me, Miss Hirai.”

Momo showed her approval as she grabbed your cock, stroking it a few times before she lined it up with her entrance as you both impatiently waited for what was next. 

“This is going to feel so good. For both of us, I promise.” 

“You’re sure about this, Momo?” 

“I’ve never been more sure about anything. I want this, and I am going to get what I want.”

Momo smiled and lifted her body, using your cock to tease the wetness between her slick folds. She looked at you, waiting and testing each other’s patience as she lowered herself down, and you both gasped as you entered Momo’s tight pussy for the first time. 

The two of you shared lustful glances, a feeling like nothing else as Momo’s silky wet walls parted with your shaft, letting herself sink onto your cock inch by inch until half of you rested inside her. The warmth and wetness of her tight hole like no other as Momo’s pleasure mirrored your own and you both needed more. 

“You’re so tight, Momo. And wet. You’re drenched.” 

“I only have you to blame for that,” she grinned as she lifted herself back up, trying to take more of your cock. 

“Take your time, Momo.” 

She shook her head impatiently. “No, I want to feel it all. I need to feel all of your cock inside me, just like how I felt it all in my mouth.” 

Her eyes had a serious look of desire in them, one that you hadn’t seen before. One that you hoped you would continue to see. 

“You feel so good already,” she moaned, her eyes closed as she savored the feeling of being stretched out little by little. 

Momo relaxed her body and lifted herself up once more, and you both knew what was inevitable. When the moment was right she lowered her hips, and you felt every inch of your cock penetrating her tight slick pussy, juices and warmth enveloping all of your shaft. 

“Oh fuck…” Momo moaned as she tilted back her head with neither of your bodies moving, both of you smitten with pleasure as she took the time to adjust. She slowly moved off your cock, her slick pussy lips keeping a tight grip as you watched only the tip of your cock remaining inside. 

“Fuck this stupid rule, I should have slept with you last time,” she said as she held onto your shoulders and slammed back down, impaling herself to the hilt again. 

“No argument there.” 

Momo wrapped her arms around your neck and pulled you in close.

“We’re going to make such a mess on this couch. It’s a good thing it’s leather,” she giggled as she kissed you. She couldn’t wait any longer as she began to move those sexy full hips, slowly riding your cock at a gingerly pace

She settled into a rhythm right away as her pussy gripped your shaft tight and refused to let go, her juices lubricating each motion with ease, those large beautiful breasts bouncing with every rock of Momo’s hips.

“You feel so good inside me,” Momo said.

“You feel good too. You’re so beautiful, Momo,” you replied as you watched the woman on top of your lap riding you, every curve on display, unable to peel your eyes off her perfect round breasts, their motion hypnotizing as they bounced in rhythm with Momo’s body. 

You couldn’t help but fondle Momo’s tits again, keeping your attention on them as you groped and played with them carelessly before using one hand and played with one of her stiff nipples, hearing her whiny moans increasing as she stepped up the pace and rode you faster, her thighs crashing against your own as you kept your hands full of her delicious chest. 

“You ride me so well, Momo,” you praised, but she was too far gone to respond. You let go of her breasts, content with watching them in motion as you held on to her waist, watching her features wrecked with pleasure, the sweat forming on her delicious body, and the way her pretty mouth stayed open as she delivered moans with every bounce.

Your cock was being drowned in Momo’s slick juices, every inch saturated and soon you felt her wetness spilling onto your balls as her ass bounced on your crotch, keeping herself filled with every movement as the lewd slapping sounds of her filling her body with your entire cock intensified. 

You felt Momo’s hot breath against your ear as she whispered into it. “I love your cock so much. I don’t ever want it to leave inside me. I’m going to keep riding you, and I’m not going to stop until I make you cum.” 

“Momo…” you moaned, and she only kept her pace faster, riding you without a care in the world 

“Don’t worry, it’s safe. Whenever you need to cum just cum. Fill me all the way up.” 

Momo’s lewd words only brought your arousal level all the way up as you snaked your hands around her waist and squeezed her plump round ass, still letting her do most of the work. Her hot dripping flesh clenched around your cock, and you felt her growing wetter with every bounce, moaning louder than you thought possible. 

Momo kept the pace full speed, her warm thighs slapping against yours as your hands kept a firm grasp on her ass, squeezing delicate handfuls of the delicious flesh. Her pussy felt even tighter, her arms gripped tight, even more, and you both had gone long past your individual thresholds as it began to become too much to handle. 

Momo spoke up first. “I-I, I’m going to cum!” she whined as she buried her face into your neck. 

“Me too, Momo. You’re going to make me fucking explode.” 

“Cum with me. Make a mess inside me, please,” she begged. 

It was impossible not to. With Momo’s loud whiny moans in your ear, her beautiful big tits bouncing in your face and her pussy as tight as ever, it was too fucking much. You held onto her ass as she rode you wildly, only holding on long enough to let her reach climax first. 

“I’m cumming!” 

Momo shook violently as her walls pulsated around your cock, she squeezed your body tight as she came all over your cock, leaving a dripping mess that flooded your crotch, the intense pressure of her walls pushing you over that delicate edge from which there was no escape. 

“M-momo, I-”

You groaned loudly as your cock throbbed and erupted inside Momo, filling her tight pussy with shot after shot of thick cum as you buried your cock and emptied your load deep inside her. Momo moaned as you unloaded every drop you had, and even when you both came down from your respective highs she kept you inside her cum filled pussy, your sweaty bodies pressed together and flushed in the afterglow of the act you had just performed on the expensive VIP couch. 

You both looked at each other, tired, exhausted and ultimately satisfied with one enough. Momo’s lips came in for one more lustful kiss before gingerly lifting herself off you, letting inch by inch release until she was no longer filled with cock but just the combined bodily fluids that slowly flowed out of her. 

“You always cum so much,” Momo proudly said, catching a breath, looking even more gorgeous as she was bathed in the afterglow of sex. 

“You’re the reason for that.” 

Momo grinned and lowered herself down again to clean off your cock, sucking and licking your sensitive depleted shaft and not wasting anything. 

Once you were able to breathe again normally Momo broke the tired silence. “There are showers here we can use. Or…” 

“Or...?” 

“Or...we can shower back at my place,” she smirked. “But we might be tempted to have another round if that happens.”

“I guess we’ll just have to take that risk.” 

It was a risk worth taking. The temporary shutdown of Club Mimosa meant you had the opportunity to be as selfish with Momo as you were able to. No greedy drunk businessmen to share her with for the next couple of days, and you planned to make every second of every day count. 

Starting now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to post this chapter on here, so you'll be getting double updates today. Enjoy <3


	5. Sleepless Night

  
  


Club Mimosa’s reopening took longer than expected. 

Bad things happen in threes they say. maybe it was a superstition coming true, maybe it was just bad luck, or maybe the universe wanted some other club to be on top for once. This was the destined fate for Tokyo’s most popular hostess club. 

One thing led to another. First, it was a broken pipe, which as it turns out was the result of the club’s heating system unexpectedly shutting down. Tokyo was experiencing an unusually cold winter, and the building that housed Club Mimosa, its employees, and its patrons was older than dirt. If that wasn’t enough, the bar’s ice machines abruptly broke. A bar without ice wasn’t of much use to anyone, not unlike an ice cream shop without ice cream. 

Things broke down without warning - two days turned into the entire weekend, which turned into the rest of the week, which turned into two more weeks. Frustration was setting in hard, especially when there were a half dozen or so clubs fighting for the top spot. Club Mimosa was at a disadvantage. 

But bad luck runs out eventually. 

After repeated assurances from management, both towards its patrons and employees, that things would be up and running and Club Mimosa would take its rightful spot back on top. After all, it would take more than some cursed equipment failure to take down the king.

Saturday night, the club opened an hour earlier trying to take any advantage. In the time with its doors closed, the club had hired more hostesses, added more drinks to the menu, and changed up its decor, adding extra spice to the already wonderful atmosphere. Club Mimosa was once again open for business.

And business was good. Lines were out the door, spilling onto the street thanks to the hefty discounts that aimed at cutting the head off any form of competition, striking other clubs where it hurt. The patrons of Club Mimosa not only missed the club’s comfortable layout and a fun atmosphere, the thing missed the most was the variety of beautiful and sexy hostesses that all knew their clients by name. 

One of those hostesses was Hirai Momo, still the club’s number one girl and for good reason. 

Momo worked hard to reach the top spot every hostess desired. Starting out from the bottom, spilling drinks, and fumbling pours, not to mention being shy to make eye contact, Momo was almost a completely different person from her hostess debut days. No longer clumsy and awkward, she could hold conversations for hours, cashing in those extensions drunk men were glad and eager to ask for. 

There was more to being a hostess than just popularity though. Especially because it wouldn’t last forever. Momo knew this and enjoyed the perks of being at the top, but this industry moved quickly. It had been a little over a year since Momo gained her popularity. She loved her job, she loved talking to clients both new and old, but she wanted to further her career beyond just being paid to look pretty and serving drinks to drunk salarymen. 

Hirai Momo was a lot of things - beautiful, successful, talented, charming, a hundred other qualities you could list for hours. But maybe your favorite thing about her was how confident she was. She always knew what she wanted, and you appreciated that the most about her.

So when she messaged you at two in the morning because she wanted sex you didn’t dare say no. 

_ Come over. I want you now. _

It was the week after the club’s reopening on a boring Saturday night, but even if it wasn’t you wouldn’t dare refuse an opportunity to spend time in Momo’s expensive bed sheets. You headed over to her place quicker than a hiccup, awaiting the pleasures in store for you.

You knocked twice on the door and it swung open immediately as Momo stood in the doorway, looking angelic with her newly dyed light blonde hair. Her red lips curled into a smile and she looked stunning as was to be expected. Her gorgeous fit body was hugged by an elegant white dress, tight in all the right places that showed her curves. 

Momo still had on full makeup and you felt woefully underdressed as you lazily threw on a simple t-shirt and shorts at the first mention of her invitation. 

"Miss Hirai, is this a booty call?" you asked teasingly. 

Momo answered without a second of hesitation.

"Yes.”

Momo held her serious gaze for a moment before breaking it, eliciting a series of cute giggling. 

“I just got off work. Come in,” she said, grabbing you by the shirt and pulled you inside. The second the door clicked shut you felt her arms around your neck and her slim fit body pressed you against the front door, barely giving you time to slip your shoes off.

“I’ve missed you,” Momo said as the familiar scent of her wafted over you. It was so very Momo, something you couldn’t ever figure out exactly. Were you to describe it, it would be the sweet aroma of a peach mixed with something you couldn’t quite put your finger on. You knew the aroma of her as soon as you were close enough to kiss her. 

"I've missed you more,” you slyly said. 

After Club Mimosa reopened it gained even more popularity, which meant Momo gained more popularity and had other duties to fulfill that didn’t always involve hostessing. You hadn't seen her much lately due to conflicting schedules, so every visit was special. This one especially so. 

With your attention fully on Momo, you snaked your hands around her slender waist and looked into her eyes, seeing the sweetness mixed with desire showing in them. Momo pressed her soft lips against yours and you were comforted by her unforgettable sweet taste. 

Your kiss started out gentle and quickly grew, feeding into your collective wanton urges. Tongues invaded each other’s mouths, Momo’s wandering between your lips as hers pressed deeper. Requiring more, you lowered your hands down Momo’s warm body, cupping her ass and giving a gentle squeeze, pressing her tighter against you and earning a cute moan. 

Momo wouldn’t let this go unanswered and returned your advances, lips pressed tighter as if fighting for control as your hands were full of Momo’s cheeks. You squeezed her lovely ass more, biting on her lower lip as you couldn’t get enough of her and she returned your aggression with even more as her tongue frantically danced with your own. 

Your passionate kiss winded down as your foreheads touched, both staring into each other’s eyes with seductive intent as you gasped for air. 

“Let’s not waste any time. I need you now,” Momo said. 

“Lead the way.” 

You felt Momo grabbing your hand as she peeled you off the front door, squeezing your hand tightly as she took you to where the magic happened. With a simple flick of her wrist she popped the light switch up and her large luxurious bedroom lit itself up. The curtains were drawn which Momo made sure to rectify right away, not wanting to give anyone a free show. 

Momo’s bedroom wasn’t at all unfamiliar, you had been here plenty of times before, not even making it to the bedroom. Stuffed animals were everywhere, pretty paintings, and framed prints lined the wall. 

Your lips latched together once more as you clumsily made it to the bedroom, almost tripping as Momo lifted your shirt over your head so quickly it might as well have been on fire. Tossing it aside she stared at you like a hungry animal. 

Momo took a moment to look over your bare chest, liking what she saw as she playfully pushed you back onto the oversized bed, your back hitting flat on the mattress and making contact with her soft silk sheets. 

“I love when you’re aggressive.” 

She bit her lip in response, her lustful gaze looking at you with a strong desire you hadn’t seen in quite some time. You loved that as well. 

“It’s been such a long week, I haven’t even had time to-”

Her sentence trailed off as she positioned herself and dropped to her knees, hands moving swiftly to the waistband of your mesh shorts and hooking her fingers in. 

“Haven’t had time to what?” 

“You know.  _ Relax, _ ” Momo said as she cocked her head, hoping you would pick up on her subtle hint. She yanked your shorts down to your ankles, leaving you in your tight underwear for her to gawk at.

“It’s been so busy at the club I haven’t had an orgasm in a  _ week _ ,” she bluntly said, showing the frustration in her face. 

“Oh,” you said in realization. “I think I can help out with that.”

“You’d better, mister. That’s what you’re here for.” 

Getting to the point Momo slipped each strap of her exquisite dress off her shoulders, unzipping it from the back and slowly peeling it off as it fell to the ground. Your jaw dropped at her body being unwrapped like a perfect present. 

Momo had pink lace lingerie underneath, exposing her tight toned body and all the delicious and deadly curves that came with it as she spun around cutely, letting you see the thong nestled in between her delicious cheeks for just a moment. 

Seeing Momo like this always took your breath away.

There was a lot to enjoy at this moment. The way Momo’s skin looked in the soft bedroom light, each part of her body made up a complete work of art that would have made actual goddesses rich with envy. 

Moving like a cat Momo straddled your lap, placing each of her delicious thighs on each side of your own as her arms wrapped around the nape of your neck again. You were immediately drawn to her body and laid your hands down on her thighs, slowly creeping your hands up her pillowy soft skin, and up her insanely toned abs, feeling how chiseled and tight they were. 

You kept exploring Momo’s perfectly sculpted body, and as you approached her round full breasts Momo gently grabbed your wrists and pushed them away, causing a frown forming on your lips. 

“Not yet. Just watch,” Momo said as she smiled devilishly. You knew the frustration would only be temporary, as she wasn’t one for prolonged teasing. 

“I thought you weren’t used to taking the lead,” you smirked, recalling Momo’s words from the first time you had sex in the empty club. 

“I’m warming up to it,” she said as she returned your smirk.

Making sure you were looking at her - which was equivalent to making sure you were breathing, Momo reached behind her back with one hand and unclasped her bra. Calculating every move carefully, she slid each pink strap down off each shoulder and divested it off her body, letting her confidence reach its peak as her huge bare breasts stood exposed for your eyes only. 

You could feel yourself salivating at the sight of Momo’s tits. Momo knew your patience was thin, and she leaned her body back slightly and lifted her arms over her head, causing her naked breasts to bounce and gave you an invitation to dive in. 

And dive in you did, squeezing the warm soft flesh in your hands as you felt Momo’s amazing breasts in the palm of your hands, fondling as much as would fit into two big handfuls as you could. 

“God, I’ve missed these tits,” you said, swirling around each of her pretty pink nipples as Momo softly moaned. 

“Not as much as I’ve missed you sucking on them.” 

Hunger filled your body as you latched onto each of her sensitive nipples carefully, applying a slow and gentle pressure with your lips as you sucked on the hardening nubs, earning a series of moans that it had been too long since you heard. 

“I’m so fucking wet, baby,” Momo said as she began grinding on your lap, using those wide hips and created smooth sensual motions as you could feel her wetness already soaking through her panties, keeping your attention on her warm soft breasts. 

You looked up after every few slurps, never wanting to stop sucking on Momo’s perfect tits to see the lust-filled look in her eyes as you devoured her breasts, causing your bulge to form in reaction and poking through your underwear as you left your saliva coating her beautiful nipples. 

“You’re excited too it seems,“ Momo giggled as you hungrily slurped on her tits, using your tongue and lips together to give her the satisfaction she deserved.

With your focus directly on sucking Momo’s tits, you jerked as you felt a delicate hand cupping a handful of crotch and squeezing and feeling you up. 

“I need this in my mouth,” Momo whispered in your ear, and you couldn’t possibly deny such a request. You took a few more moments suckling on Momo’s tits like a hungry animal as she pushed herself off your body, eyeing the even more prominent bulge in your underwear. 

“Lay back on the bed for me, baby.” 

You followed her instruction without delay, scooting back on Momo’s large comfortable bed, tilting your head back, and resting on the abundant stack of pillows. Momo quickly followed, slowly crawling to your position as she spread your legs and laid down flat on her belly, legs crossed and feet in the air as her eyes roamed the treat she was about to taste.

Momo licked her lips and caressed your thighs with one hand, tracing the outline of your bulge with one fingertip and cursing herself for not having the restraint to tease you more. Sharing your impatience Momo licked your shaft once through your underwear and quickly yanked them off, tossing them away as your hard cock sprung free to meet her. Her eyes went wide and she smiled happily as she gripped your cock, giving a few long strokes as she kissed the tip of it. 

“All for me,” Momo hummed as she flattened her wet warm tongue against the bottom of your shaft and dragged upward, giving short flicks as she gradually made her way up your shaft that sent jolts of pleasure through your body.

Momo kept her eyes glued on your own as she swirled her tongue around your swollen tip, flicking against your leaking slit, sending shivers up your spine already as she worked her talented tongue all over your shaft, preparing you for what was in store. 

Before she continued Momo’s cold hands roamed your body, caressing your stomach and thighs as she warmed them up on your skin. Momo gave several kisses on your tip, slowly jerking off your cock and rubbing your leaking tip all over her pretty red lips. 

“You’re so hard, baby,” Momo said, slapping your cock on her tongue several times. She waited for the right moment until the collective anticipation levels were at an all-time high as she took you into the warmth of her wet mouth, parting her silky soft lips as they wrapped tightly around your cock and sucked gently.

“Fuck...Momo...” you moaned, watching her cheeks hollowing as her mouth embraced your cock, sucking on your tip tenderly. Her playful hands joined the party, rubbing your thighs and slightly digging her nails as her head bobbed up and down, applying firmer suction as you melted into the sheets.

Momo was skilled at everything she did and giving you a blowjob was no different. She took your cock deeper into her mouth as you brushed pretty blonde locks out of her face and she began slurping on your shaft halfway while she fondled your balls, watching the sharp pleasure in your eyes as she pleased you. 

“How does that feel, baby?” Momo asked as your cock escaped her lips with a loud pop. She ran her tongue over every surface and every inch of your shaft, licking against your sensitive underside. Momo wanted your cock as wet as possible, spitting on it several times and stroking your cock to rub it all in. 

“It feels amazing, Momo. It always does.” 

Momo traced the outline of your swollen cockhead with her wet tongue and smiled as she got back to work, pushing her pretty lips deeper until you were more than halfway inside her mouth, her warm lips sealed tightly around your cock and gave more intense stimulation. 

"Fuck, you're always so good at that," you moaned as you ran a hand through her soft blonde strands of hair before resting your hand in the back of her head, helping guide her movements. 

Momo sucked you off at just the right pace. Not fast enough to make you finish right away and not too slow that you were frustrated, building you up in just the right way and making you feel so damn good.

You were careful to not force her head down your cock as much as you wanted to, savoring how her juicy wet lips slid up and down your slippery shaft. Momo was hungry for your cock and slurped loudly as she found an equal amount of satisfaction in pleasing you, hearing your moans and groans made her even wetter. 

Momo looked so pretty as she bobbed her head with your assistance, taking more and more into her mouth until her lips stopped just above the end of your base and withdrew, teasing you and left you wanting more. 

With one more long stroke, Momo slowly slid her lips down off your cock, leaving a trail of gently wet kisses down your shaft until she reached your sensitive heavy balls. Wanting to give attention elsewhere she licked each one repeatedly until her lips latched onto them and sucked tenderly, stroking your rock hard cock with her delicate hand and staring up at you the whole time as you moaned needily for her.

Momo’s wet and warm mouth felt so wonderful as she took each of your balls into her lips, sucking each one individually gently. She jerked you off even faster and slurped loudly causing even louder moans to escape from your body. Momo slobbered all over your balls as if trying to fill them up with more cum and hummed in satisfaction, sending vibrations everywhere.

“I love the way this feels in my mouth so much,” Momo said as she grabbed your cock with both hands and rubbed it all over her cheeks and chin as if she were absolutely starving for it.

“I need to feel it inside me,” Momo abruptly said as she kissed up and down your hard length.

“Let me taste you first, Momo.” 

Momo cutely shook her head. “There will be time to eat me out later. You need to fuck me first,” she said, biting her finger. 

Nothing was going to make you disagree with that. 

“How do you want it, Momo?” 

“You decide,” Momo said without any hesitation, running her hands all over your throbbing cock and leaving it all up to you. 

You didn’t take long with your decision. There were many positions you wanted to fuck her in, but one that you knew was your favorite. 

“I want you from behind.” 

“That’s my favorite. It would be my pleasure,” she said, standing upright on the bed as she swiftly drew her panties down off her hips and flung them at you, giggling as they landed on your chest. 

Momo got into position at the foot of the bed and placed her palms flat on the mattress as she got on her hands and knees, face down and that beautiful round ass raised up. She shook her plump cheeks seductively with grace like the fluid dancer she once was. 

“Don’t keep a girl waiting,” Momo sensually said as she looked over her shoulder. “ _ Come fuck me. _ ”

You gathered your bearings and positioned yourself behind Momo’s bent over body, running your hands all over her juicy ass and squeezing her soft cheeks as she looked on eagerly in anticipation. Looking down between her spread thighs you saw her pretty pink pussy and her glistening lips letting you know she was very wet and needy for your cock.

It had been far too long since you’d been inside Momo. Lining your cock up just right between Momo’s ass, you took a moment and rubbed your shaft in between her pillowy soft round cheeks, sandwiching your cock, and leaving a trail of precum glistening all over her pink flesh.

Holding onto one of her wide hips, you took your cock in your hand, incredibly stiff thanks to all the blood rushing to it and lined it up with Momo’s pretty pussy, nudging against her wet entrance. You didn’t dare dawdle, teasing would be for another time as you popped your hips and slid inside Momo’s wet, tight pussy, feeling her walls squeezing your cock right away as you entered her halfway, earning a loud needy gasp for your actions. 

The lust and desire in Momo’s eyes as she looked back let you know that she didn’t need any time for adjustment. Matching her lust levels you began moving inside her and slowly felt her out as her pussy gripped harshly as you slid in and out, moaning at how good she felt. 

“Fuck, Momo, you’re always so damn tight,” you growled and held onto her hips as you thrusted in and out, her wetness spreading all over your hungry shaft. 

“I’m so wet for you, baby.  _ Fuck me, _ ” Momo demanded as you settled into a rhythm, moving deeper and deeper with each and every thrust as her back arched and she moaned in satisfaction. 

Squeezing the flesh of her hips to pull her on your cock, your shaft filled Momo up as you fucked her from behind, watching between her full round cheeks as your cock disappeared and reappeared inside her pussy. Those soft cheeks looked so appetizing and you couldn’t help but give her pretty ass a quick spank as it jiggled in response.

“Mmm, baby,” Momo moaned in response and you gave another spank, followed by another, feeling her wet warm walls tightening in reaction.

“You like being spanked, Momo?” 

“Yes! Slap my ass harder, baby!” 

Increasing your pace you smacked each of Momo’s delicious buttcheeks with more impact, not enough to leave her skin stinging but giving her something extra as you took her from behind, watching her flesh rippling with every slap and massaging her skin afterward. 

The view before you was something you always loved, you couldn’t get enough of her bent over body and the erotic sounds escaping her lips. The way Momo loved sex as much as you did made you like her even more. Her deep sounds of satisfaction encouraged you as you gripped her full hips even tighter and thrusted deeper, trying to make her feel you even more. 

“Just like that, baby. Don’t stop fucking me.”

Momo’s words weren’t necessary, as you wanted nothing more but to spend all night with her. The feeling of silky wet flesh wrapped around your cock was so indescribable, so hot and tight around your throbbing shaft as you slid every inch in and out of her tight warm body, never wanting to leave it.

You established an even faster rhythm, thrusting deeper inside the beautiful Japanese woman, making sure you weren’t hurting her. You found only lustful glances as your hips smacked against her tight ass, her juices dripping down her thighs to prove her satisfaction. 

Momo looked back ever so often, watching as she was fucked with her hands flat on the mattress and her arms straightened, supporting her weight and savoring every entrance into her body. Momo’s mouth never closed as whiny moans and gasps escaped as your hands explored her warm flushed skin, capturing her big soft tits in your hands, cupping and squeezing them as you felt the pulsating sensations of Momo’s pussy.

“I-I’m gonna cum soon!” Momo cried out as you played with her tits and hard nipples, pinching and stimulating them. She brought a hand in between her thighs and rubbed her clit, increasing your urges as you fucked her even harder. The sounds of your skin slapping filled the room and you could feel the tension in Momo’s body. 

“Cum for me, Momo.” 

Not another word was spoken as Momo’s limits were reached, speaking only in wordless moans and high-pitched screams. Momo threw her head back as her toes curled into the sheets, her dripping pussy pulsating around your drenched cock, walls clamping tight around you as she came all over your cock. Her thighs shook as her tight pussy drowned your shaft in her slippery wet juices and leaked onto the sheets, staining them with the evidence of her pleasure as her streak of seven days without climaxing mercifully came to an end. 

Momo’s tidal wave of an orgasm slowly winded down and you slowed down your movements to more gentle thrusts, helping her ride it all out and caressing her body as she still violently shook from all the intense built-up pleasure. 

“F-fuck, baby, I came so hard…” Momo murmured, her cute voice reduced to a whisper. You kept her upright as she came down slowly, her orgasm so intense and long-lasting it seemed like it wouldn’t ever end.

Momo calmed down finally and you slowly withdrew out of her, your cock dripping wet with her juices and shimmering in the light. 

You didn't waste any time to keep the fun going as you grasped her amazing wide hips and turned her around. Momo repositioned herself on her back, mirroring your earlier position as she laid down and you pressed your naked bodies together, kissing each other deeply. 

“I don’t have work tomorrow,” Momo said weakly. “Fuck me all night.” 

“I'd love nothing more. I want to fuck you until we both can’t walk anymore,” you replied as you lowered down her and spread her legs again. 

Repositioning yourself you knelt before her dripping wet cunt that made your mouth salivate, licking your lips at the soft flesh. You rubbed her pussy in slow delicate circles and Momo whimpered, still sensitive from her orgasm but her eyes and the sounds she made told you not to stop. 

“Put that cock back inside me, baby.” 

You shared smiles as you gently slapped your swollen cockhead against Momo’s sensitive pussy, hearing how wet she urged you to not stay outside her for much longer. 

Without another word you carefully found the right angle and pushed inside, giving one full stroke and filled Momo’s tight pussy again, groaning audibly as you entered her wet warmth again. 

“ _ F-fuck _ ,” Momo softly moaned, as you held onto her delicious warm thighs, feeling the softness of them as you hugged them tightly. 

You pulled out slowly and left just the tip of your cock left inside Momo’s warmth, and thrusted back inside her, watching the intense pleasure in her pretty round eyes as she was filled to the hilt again. Her tight walls had a vice-like grip around your shaft, and her hot silky flesh was even wetter thanks to her climax, making every pleasurable penetration feel better for each of you. 

“You feel so good, Momo ” you moaned, eyes meeting her own who shared the same reaction.

“So do you, baby. Fuck me deep, I’m all yours.” 

Momo’s gaze was so full of lust, dripping with wanton desire that you felt the need to give her everything she wanted as you fucked her with delicate smooth strokes, watching her breasts bouncing with every thrust. 

“You can fuck me harder if you want,” Momo said as she brought her hands to her breasts and squeezed them, pulling at her hardened nipples that caused her to release a series of whiny moans as you found a rhythm you both liked. 

You obliged her instantly and moved your hips faster, thrusting into Momo’s dripping hot pussy with a rhythm that shook the bed as her messy juices slick continuing to drown your shaft as you gave in to both of your deep desires, hearing the volume of her pretty moans increasing. 

Settling into the hot flesh wrapped around your shaft you intently watched as Momo played with her tits, but you wanted to join in the fun. Letting go of her thighs you ran your hands up her soft skin, up her tight stomach and leaned forward, interlocking your fingers with Momo.

“Let me do that for you,” you said with a bit of a smirk as you took over, fingers wandering all over Momo’s delicious chest as you fondled her huge tits, playing around carelessly with her rosy pink nipples as you upped your pace even more.

“B-baby,” Momo whined. 

“I love your tits so much, Momo.” 

“I know you do,” Momo teased, giggling cutely. You gave her a huge thrust in response, and she felt the tightest she had all night, her pussy so damn wet after her orgasm. You wanted Momo to feel how deep you could go, just how full you could fill her up with your cock as you fucked her. 

Every stroke deep inside her tight cunt felt deeper and better than the last one, letting her breasts bounce freely for several moments before diving into the warm crook of her neck and peppering her sensitive flesh in kisses. 

“No marks, I know,” you said, licking her soft flushed skin. 

“You remembered," Momo said, her eyes lighting up. 

“I’m still tempted though.” 

“You’re bad,” she giggled. “I’ll get in trouble. You can mark me anywhere else.” 

Showing a frown on your lips after kissing Momo’s warm neck several more times, you raised your head, trying not to let more of your disappointment shine through. As good as the sex with Momo was, and  _ fuck  _ it was always so damn good, you couldn’t help but let sink int hat you weren’t exclusive with her. You hoped that you were at the top of her list of favorite clients, at least in bed.

You pushed those thoughts of your mind and fucked Momo harder, as if you were taking your frustrations out with every rock of your hips, earning those cute erotic moans that you never wanted to stop hearing. Your cock slid in and out of her tight pussy with ease, and soon you felt the tingling of your climax waiting to show itself. 

“I wanna cum inside you so bad, Momo,” you growled as you looked deeply into her lust-filled eyes, the sweat misting all over the sculpted body of such a perfect beautiful woman that turned you on even more. The bedroom was filled with loud needy moans and groans from both parties, the beautiful wet squelch of her pussy being fucked into rather relentlessly drove you absolutely wild. 

“What’s stopping you?” Momo sharply asked, almost disappointed that you could possibly think of other ways to finish.

“Not a damn thing,” you said as you harshly crushed your lips against hers, cupping the sides of her gorgeous face as you tasted her delicious lips again.

“You better fill me up,“ Momo demanded, wrapping her muscular legs around your waist, locking you in place and you knew you weren’t going anywhere. Not that you ever would have wanted to. 

You didn’t say anything else as you waited for your inevitable climax. Momo’s pussy felt so tight and wet that you couldn’t see any possibility of lasting much longer. Her lust-filled gaze fixated on you and wasn’t ever going to leave, Momo was going to watch every second of you filling her heavenly pussy up with your warmth. 

“Momo...I’m so fucking close…” you said, giving the deepest thrusts your body could produce. Two sweaty bodies and the harsh sounds of hot flesh slapped together as you chased your urgent need to climax.

“Cum inside me.  _ Please _ , I need it so bad,” Momo pleaded, and wrapped her arms around your back, squeezing your body with all of her limbs and nails scratching at your back. 

There was nothing but a loud harmony of combined needy moans filling the room. Momo needed your orgasm to happen just as much as you did as you drove inside her over and over again, desperate to give her what she desired as that knot in your stomach began growing tighter and tighter and you could no longer hold on, giving in to her body completely. 

“Momo, I’m going to-”

Words meant nothing anymore as you throbbed violently inside Momo’s tight pussy. You mercifully released your load deep inside her soft wet walls and painted her insides with your thick creamy cum, feeling all of her limbs tighten around you as you did your best to maintain eye contact and emptied everything in your balls deep inside Momo.

You filled Momo to the brim, groaning and moaning her name as every powerful spurt entered her body, not until her pussy had milked your cock of every drop did your orgasm start subsiding, sharing gasps and breathing heavily with Momo, sweat dripping off your exhausted, drained bodies. 

The tight grip she held on your body loosened as her limbs uncoiled around your body and you began gingerly withdrawing your cock. Together you watched the mess you had deposited deep inside Momo slowly leaking out, dripping down her thighs and spilling onto her soft bed sheets. 

You really tried to say something, to appreciate the passionate sex you had just spent with Hirai Momo but nothing came to mind, the intense aftershocks of pleasure too much for your body to handle still. 

Momo whispered into your ears two words -  _ thank you. _

  
  


You crashed on top of her tired sweaty body, kissing her forehead before you collectively fell asleep in each other's arms. 

Several hours later you woke up in a completely different position under Momo’s still naked body, somehow both exhausted and well-rested at the same time. The clock on Momo’s nightstand showed seven a.m., and while most people might have gotten a good night’s sleep in that allotted time, there wasn’t a whole lot of sleeping during the night. 

It’s not that you weren’t tired, but Momo wanted you in every room of her apartment, and your goal was to fuck her in each one. So you became intimately acquainted with her couch, her kitchen counter, her laundry room, and even the carpet on her bedroom, throwing her white comfy blanket on it before you fucked her in every position. 

Momo looked the best on her knees for you. There she was naked with her mouth open and tongue out, waiting for you to stroke your cock to completion as you stood with your crotch at eye-level. You had already finished inside her pussy, on her large tits, and on her tight tummy, but there was one more place Momo wanted - she wanted you to cum on her gorgeous face. 

You deliberately kept your strokes slow as possible, wanting to last as long as possible as Momo looked up at you, wide-eyed as she sucked on your balls. Momo was the polar opposite, wanting your balls emptied as soon as possible. 

The moment of your final climax of the night arrived, guided by a heavy dose of Momo's fantastic dirty talk. You were equally eager as you stepped forward and shot your thick cum all over Momo’s gorgeous face, both surprised at how much cum you were still able to produce. 

You landed several thick strands on her forehead, her adorable nose, and her cheeks as her pretty mouth stayed open, waiting to be fed her favorite treat. You finished out your climax by sending your load between her soft lips and tongue as she sucked you dry, making you tremble and jerk with intense sensitivity as your thick load slowly dripped down her features.

Momo made you twitch several times as she made sure you had given her every drop, kissing up and down your shaft as if to thank you for such a huge and generous load. 

You debated showering but thought against it knowing you wouldn’t actually get clean and were both too tired to even move, much less turn the hot water on. 

And then there Momo was, sprawled out on top of your body. Even when you didn’t have sex Momo never slept with clothes on, adding to the list of favorite things about her. She gently stirred, perhaps you had unintentionally woken her up with your movements. 

“Good morning,” Momo sleepily said, her blonde hair still a disheveled mess but still looking as beautiful as ever.

“Good morning, Momo,” you said, brushing her hair out of her eyes. 

“I’m glad I don’t have work. I don’t think I can walk, “ she giggled. 

“I’m a man of my word,” you teased. Momo playfully punched your bare shoulder.

“We’ll just have to spend the day in bed,” you said. 

“That sounds perfect,” Momo said. “But...I need to tell you something first.” 

“Uh oh,” you blurted out, knowing nothing good ever came with a phrase like that. 

“It’s not that bad,” Momo said, tracing your chest with her fingers. “You know I like you...” 

“I like you too, Momo...I’m sensing there’s a but.” 

“There is a but.” 

Momo paused before she continued. 

“Our club has been doing well.  _ Really  _ well. Enough to make sure the things that were broken never get broken again. And we’ve all been given bonuses for holding out for it to reopen.”

“That sounds amazing,” you said. 

“It is! Even after all this time of being shut down. We’re making so much money that management wants to open up a second branch.”

“That sounds great, Momo.” 

“In Kyoto. And they want  _ me  _ to be in charge of opening it.” 

“Oh,” you blankly responded. “That’s really great, Momo.”

There was a moment of awkward silence. 

“I won’t be there forever. I’m going to help out with training new hostesses and get things settled in. But I’ll be there for a month at least, maybe longer. I’ll be traveling back and forth between Kyoto and Tokyo, but the majority of my time will be there.”

“A month is a long time,” you responded, unsure what to do with your expression as you were proud and sad at the same time. 

“It is...But I think this is a good stepping stone. I won’t be number one forever, and I’ll be able to see my family all the time.” 

“It sounds like a really good opportunity for you then.”

“It really is. But don’t worry, I won’t leave you empty-handed,” Momo said. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I know you’ll miss me at the club but I can’t leave you for an entire month without a replacement.”

“Replacement?” 

“Of course. You’ll still come to our club won’t you?” 

“It wouldn’t be the same without you,” you said. 

“That’s sweet, but that’s why I have someone who will take good care of you.”

“Really?”

“Yes. She doesn’t really do hostessing anymore, but I’ve asked her to make her return just for you.”

“Am I that special?” 

“Of course you are mister. I’ve been best friends with her since university and she actually recruited me to our club.” 

“So I have her to thank.” 

“You do! Her name is  _ Minatozaki Sana _ , and she has a body to die for. I think you’ll really like her.“

“I can’t wait to meet her.” 

“Now, I don’t leave until Wednesday,” Momo said as she tossed the sheets off. 

“We have a lot of time until then.” 


	6. Dangerous

There was a lot to love about Tokyo’s winter season. 

Barren trees swayed after being kissed by frost after the season’s first snowfall, making the entire city more beautiful as ever. The ground beneath your feet looked pristine as a thin soft white sheet blanketed the streets. 

Tokyo looked and felt like an entirely new city during winter. 

Perhaps your favorite part was the reduced crowds. Taking a subway to anywhere within city limits no longer felt like you were fighting for air to breathe with a hundred different strangers. 

You loved the way the cool crisp air felt on your skin every time you left your apartment and the way you could visibly see your breath lingering in the air. 

Winter was your favorite season, you anticipated it more each year since you could take public transportation and easily enjoyed it without worrying. Cold temperatures were your companion, and you welcomed the season with open arms. 

The season also marked your third year living in Japan. 

Culture shock became less of a shock and something you grew accustomed to. There was hardly any food you couldn’t eat without trouble. You had tried all sorts of delicacies that would have been seen as “weird” back in the west, and while you didn’t enjoy them all you never regretted experiencing them all. 

Your favorite thing about Tokyo outside of its attractive women, delicious food, and incredible culture was the club that had become your second home. Club Mimosa was your favorite place to spend both your free time and money. Your name was known throughout the establishment from flirty hostesses to managers, to the sexy ladies behind the bar serving stiff drinks. 

But there was still one person that hadn’t managed to meet you yet. 

_ Minatozaki Sana.  _

Momo painted a vivid picture of her, but you hadn’t seen her in the club. You didn’t know what she looked like, what she acted like, you knew nothing but what Momo had described.

You got updates sent from Momo every couple of days, letting you know how things were progressing. Slowly, it seemed, which wasn’t surprising. It wasn’t easy, even with years of experience under her belt there were a plethora of things unaccounted for, hostesses to train, management to find, equipment to gather. Even with a small team helping her there was a lot to do. Momo was going to be staying in Kyoto for quite a while it seemed. 

Japan was a relatively small country comparatively, but even on a one-way trip on a bullet train, you were looking at over two hours, which was hard to justify even to see such a beautiful woman as Momo. You kept in contact over the phone and video chat, but you’d be lying if you said you didn’t miss those late nights with her, screaming each other’s names so loud you were afraid the neighbors were going to knock at her door. 

That’s where Club Mimosa came in. 

You had needs. Everyone had needs, and if those needs were talking to gorgeous women in expensive tight dresses for hours on end, well then, those needs were easily satisfied. 

Those needs were harder without Momo there, sitting inches away from you, close enough to smell her perfume while she sipped on her drink and munched on whatever meat was on the menu. 

You had spent time away from the club, feeling the distance away from Momo more than you thought you would. But if you trusted anyone to offer a suitable replacement it would be one Hirai Momo. 

It all felt familiar to you as you stepped off the subway and walked into the snow-covered streets of Tokyo, feeling less smothered by the crowds thankfully. You could see the bright lights a mile away as if it’s neon lights were calling for you personally. 

You entered the club and the first thing you noticed was everything seemed louder. You were surrounded by familiar faces and sounds and an atmosphere that could only be described as  _ alive.  _

“Welcome back to Club Mimosa, sir!” 

You didn’t know how you felt about being a regular in a place where you were liable to spend way too much money in one night, but there were worse problems to have. 

“Do you have anyone specific you'd like to request? Or would you like us to find someone for you, sir?” 

You hesitated before making your choice of words carefully. 

“I’d like to request Minatozaki Sana _ , _ ” you said. The manager looked at you like you’d just summoned something unstoppable.

“I”m sorry, sir, but she is no longer an active-” 

“It’s fine, I’ve been expecting him.” 

You didn’t know where the voice came from, but her words were like honey slowly dripping out of a bottle, every syllable full of seduction. 

Stepping out of the shadows was the owner of said voice, a stunning young woman who took your breath away at first sight. Her hair was blonde, her legs were long, and her curves were deadly. Minatozaki Sana was an absolutely perfect woman. Her dress was tighter and shorter than anything Momo ever wore, as if she wanted to show her up now that she wasn’t here. 

Momo saying she had a body to die for was putting it lightly and didn't do her justice. 

“About time you showed up,” she giggled, placing her hands on her hips. “Momo has told me a  _ lot _ about you.” 

“Hopefully not too much, Miss Minatozaki,” you replied.

“Oh, you can just call me Sana, I’m sure Momo has her secrets. A woman never tells everything. Now, where should we take you? A normal booth won’t do, and you’ve already defiled - I mean visited our VIP booth…” 

It was hard to find a response to that as your cheeks reddened. 

“Yuki-chan!” Sana called over.

“Yes, Minatozaki-San?” 

“Are the karaoke rooms occupied?” 

“No, they haven’t been used all day. They were just freshened up this morning.” 

“Perfect, thank you, Yuki-chan. Now, if you’ll follow me…” 

When Sana asked you to follow her you didn't dare refuse, as she led you down a separate hallway you'd never seen before, her fill hips swaying with every step. 

"After you," Sana said as she held the door open, leading you into one of the few rooms in the place you hadn't been in before. 

Red couches lined the walls of the large karaoke room, spacious enough to accommodate several people. The focus of the room was the big mounted screen centered between two dark marble tables, large speakers, colorful lighting filled the room. 

"Usually these rooms are used for multiple clients wanting more than one hostess, but I'll have you all to myself in here," Sana said flirtatiously, gesturing for you to take a seat. 

"So, what does Momo's favorite client like to drink?" Sana asked as she sat down to your right, flashing a hint of a mischievous smile. 

“Favorite?” you asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Well, she hasn’t specifically said that, but I could see it in the way she talks about you,” Sana replied, biting the tip of her finger. 

“And what does Momo say about me?” 

“It’s not polite to ask a lady to reveal her secrets,” Sana teased, scooting closer to your body. 

“But she does say you’re cute and charming, and that you have a nice body. I can certainly vouch for the first two, but the third, I’m not quite sure yet.”

There was a lot you could tell just from a person’s smile, and Sana’s smile was the cutest thing you’d ever seen. You could tell Sana wasn’t like the other hostesses, as cliche as that might be to say. While she had an immeasurable amount of sex appeal, there was an equal amount of cuteness mixed in that swirled together to create one incredible package of a woman. 

“I think I’m okay with water for now,” you told Sana nonchalantly. This was your first meeting and you didn’t want to overdo it, surprised at how comfortable you felt around her already, not a hint of nerves.

“Water it is,” she replied as she got up and fetched two bottles of water out of a nearby glass cooler that you had somehow completely missed. 

“Oh. I could have just gotten it myself,” you said with a hint of embarrassment. 

Sana sat back down and shook her head as she handed you a bottle, grasping the other in her small hands. 

“It’s my job to take care of you,” Sana said as she tilted her head back and opened her mouth, carefully letting water pour out without letting the bottle touch her lips. Even drinking water Sana looked incredibly sexy, although you sensed she was doing this on purpose. 

The one thing you quickly realized about Sana was her vast experience. While Momo had confidence in her veins, she had her rare moments of awkwardness or when she suddenly turned nervous and stumbled over her words after something had been said. 

But Sana, you could tell she had been doing this for more than just a few years. While you’d become a regular at the club, you felt at times you needed to pick your words carefully during a conversation, while Sana’s words flowed out of her lips automatically. 

“So, Sana. Since you know a lot about me, tell me about yourself,” you said after a moment's pause. You were still so awkward with meeting new women, but you didn’t want this to come off as an interview. Sana could sense your own awkwardness, but her gaze calmed you down. 

“Hm, where to start,” Sana said, running a hand through her silky golden locks. 

“This is my sixth year as a hostess here. Although I’m not really a hostess anymore, I mostly train new girls and help run the place,” Sana said, keeping her gaze towards you. 

“Sounds like you’ve put in a lot of work.” 

“I have. We had a rough patch this year, but we made it through. I’ve been here since the beginning when we only had two hostesses besides me. Back then we struggled to get five customers a week, barely making enough money to keep the lights on. I ate a lot of ramen that first year.” 

“And now look at this place. You’re the most popular club in Tokyo, and you’re opening a second location. You must be swimming in money.” 

Sana smiled shyly. “I have Momo to thank for that. She volunteered to help run it, at least until everything is running smoothly. I miss her.” 

“I do too,” you said, the words came out of your mouth before you had realized what you were saying. 

“She told me you recruited her to come here?” you asked. 

“That’s right. We met at university. We had different majors but ended up seeing each other almost every day. She needed extra money for tuition and I was already working here at the time, so I suggested she join me and put in a good word.” 

“The rest is history as they say.” 

“It is. God, she was so shy back then, she could barely look a man in the eyes. She spilled a drink her first shift and she was so clumsy for the first month. She almost quit the first week, but I convinced her to stay. And now she’s the most popular and requested girl.”

“That’s quite a success story.” 

“I wouldn’t expect anything less out of our Momo.” 

Sharing glances with Sana you fumbled for words to say to break the awkward silence.

“Just talk to me like you’ve talked to Momo,” she said, and you abruptly felt her hand rubbing your thigh as she maintained eye contact. 

“I don’t bite,” Sana said with a grin on her lips. “Unless you want me to.”

You didn’t know if you felt more at ease or more nervous, but her smile convinced you it was the former. 

“I’ve instructed everyone to leave us alone unless called for,” she said, her smile turning into a smirk. 

“Momo left you all to myself to play with, and I don’t want any interruptions.” 

“Play with?” you repeated. 

“Yes,” she replied with a flirtatious giggle, running her delicate fingers through strands of her hair again. Sana’s ways of flirting were about as subtle as a trainwreck, but you didn’t mind her methods. 

“You know, for a karaoke room we’re not doing much singing,” you said, changing the subject. 

“You’re absolutely right,” Sana said, leaning forward to grab the heavy book on the table, flipping through it. 

“What do you want to sing?” Sana asked. 

“Me? I’m not much of a singer, you should choose,” you said, deflecting the choice. You were terrified by the thought of sharing a stage with a beautiful woman, you didn’t dare display your terrible lack of singing prowess.

“Hmm, I’m not sure what to pick,” Sana said, flipping through several pages at a time. 

“Then just sing your favorite song,” you replied. Sana paused, thinking about what she wanted for a moment.

“I don’t really have a favorite song,” she said, shaking her head as you furrowed an eyebrow.

“Everyone has a favorite song. Maybe something you’ve heard here a lot?” 

“I hear a lot of songs here. There was this really cute song that I always sang during the first year I started here…” Sana said as she tilted her head, fingers fumbling through pages. 

“Ah, here it is!” Sana said with excitement, her eyes widening as she keyed in numbers into the giant remote. The monitor in front lit up in response, flashing a white screen as the song started playing on the giant display. Sana stood with both hands on the mic, anticipating the start of the music.

The first notes were cheerful and bright as Sana sang along to every note of the bubblegum pop song, still remembering every lyric as if the song were personally her own. You had recognized the song, perhaps heard it during your time in the country in a mall or on tv. It was the perfect karaoke song, catchy and fun, and easy to sing.

Her duality here was something else. She even seemed to know all the choreography, all though it was rather simple. Her arms and legs moved in time with the rhythm and you were amazed at her still being able to dance without missing a step with such high heels on. With such full movements, singing such a cute song while wearing a tight dress that was designated to arouse was such a striking contrast. 

Sana was most enthusiastic during the chorus. 

_ “Fly so high, follow me, follow me, follow me, follow me, baaaby,”  _ Sana sang along happily, a smile etched across her face as she used exaggerated movements and mimicked what she saw on the screen. 

The song winded down and faded out completely, as the score tallied towards the end. After several seconds of anticipation, numbers spun and spun until displaying her final score an impressively high 98.

"Wow, you're amazing,“ you said as Sana bowed and sat back down, taking another swig of water as she handed you the microphone.

"I may have had a little training before I became a hostess. It wasn’t working out so I decided to apply here instead.”

She turned her attention towards you, mic still in hand. 

“Your turn!” 

Your expression betrayed your thoughts as you politely refused it, staring at it as if the object were suddenly lit on fire. 

“You’re going to have to put a lot of alcohol in me if I’m going to start singing, Sana,” you said. 

Sana pouted in response. ”Well then, I guess we better order a case,” she said. “But I won’t make you sing if you don’t want to.” 

“Thank you, Sana.” 

“Instead, I will ask you embarrassing personal questions,” she said, suddenly surprising you. 

“Oh. That’s fair, I guess,” you replied, not exactly sure at what she was going to ask, but you figured it was a nice trade. 

Sana didn’t waste any time wanting to get to the good stuff. 

“When was the last time you and Momo…?” Sana asked, her voice trailed off deliberately as her eyebrow raised.

“Went on a date? A week before she left,” you confidently said. 

“You know that’s not what I meant,” Sana frowned. 

“I don’t? What possibly could you mean then?” you teased.

“When’s the last time you know... You bent her over, pulled her hair, and made her scream?” Sana said, abruptly getting straight to the point.

She clearly wasn’t going to pull any punches. You took another sip from your water before attempting to answer. 

“You really just expect me to kiss and tell just like that?” 

“I do. I can't help that I'm nosy, " Sana giggled.

"Well, Momo never asked me to pull her hair, but the last time she and I got… _ intimate  _ was the morning she left for Kyoto. In the shower."

"The shower, huh?" Sana repeated. “Some girls don’t like to admit they like their hair being pulled, but I think we all secretly love it.” 

"I'm gonna need something alcoholic now," you said, embarrassed at your reveal. 

"Coming right up," Sana said as she headed the intercom by the exit door.

"Send up the priciest bottle in the place!" 

"Right away, Minatozaki-san!" 

“Don’t worry, it’s on the house,” Sana said before you could voice any concern as she sat back down beside you.

"I always figured Momo was the vanilla type of girl," Sana said. 

"Vanilla is still a good flavor.”

"There's nothing at all wrong with vanilla. But sometimes you want something a bit  _ tastier _ ." 

There was a quick knock at the door, Sana voicing her approval to enter. The door swung open and a waiter walked in carrying a tray with several items, sitting everything down on the table and putting it in a bucket of ice. 

"Please enjoy," the man said, bowing and leaving as quickly as he entered. 

“Oh, we will,” Sana said as she opened the bottle. Putting a few ice cubes in each glass she filled them partway, handing you one as your glasses clinked. 

"It’s been a while since I had a drink," you said, staring at the mysterious dark-colored liquid, swirling it around. 

"Sip it, don’t down it.”

“Bottoms up,” you responded, putting the glass to your lips as you took your first taste. It wasn’t too strong, a mixture of sweet and sour, and a taste you quickly grew accustomed to. 

“Well? How is it?” Sana asked, waiting for your review. 

“It’s good. I was expecting it to be stronger by the way it looked.”

“We can’t get too carried away on our first meeting.” 

“It’s really good.” 

“Glad you like. Now, time for more questions!” Sana said, full of enthusiasm. 

“I can’t wait,” you said half sarcastically. 

“You don’t have to answer them if you don’t want to.” 

“Okay.” 

“What’s your favorite part of a woman?” 

"Uhh," you quickly hesitated, sinking back into the couch before you could think of what to say, letting more alcohol into your system as you took another drink. 

“Let me change up the question,” Sana said, getting off the couch as she hopped up onto the table in front, crossing her legs and leaned back, resting both hands behind her.

“What’s your favorite part of  _ me _ ?” 

You were caught off guard as Sana practically presented herself to you like an art display. You tried to keep eye contact, not wanting your eyes to roam her perfect tight body as much as you liked to. 

“It’s okay to look. It'd be rude if you didn’t,” Sana said, lips curling into that same sensual expression. You let out a deep breath as you respectfully looked at Sana’s body, taking a gander at her smooth milky skin, eyes wandering every curve of her deadly body.

“I don’t have nice big tits like Momo does,“ she said, a slight frown forming on her lips. “But I think I do pretty well in other departments.” 

Sana uncrossed and re-crossed her legs, trying her best to bring out your arousal and you swear you caught a glimpse of something. It wasn’t going to take much. She was now the center of attention in the room, but you couldn’t help but feel like you were her prey, and she was a predator waiting for the right moment to strike. 

“You’re  _ dangerous,  _ Sana,” you blurted out. She reacted immediately with that familiar smile.

“That’s not the first time I’ve been called that,” she said, adjusting the straps of her heel. “I never get tired of hearing it.” 

Sana was closer to you than you realized, and you felt the temperature of the room heating up. You had spent plenty of time with hostesses at the same club, but something about Sana brought out something in you, something you couldn't understand. A mixture of nerves, excitement, and fear, like the first time you had asked a girl out. 

“You didn’t answer my question,” Sana said, biting on the tip of her finger seductively as she straightened her posture. 

“You’ll have to repeat it. I forgot it already,” you lied. 

Sana knew you didn’t. “Tell me...what your favorite part of me is. What your favorite part of my body is,” she said, every word crystal clear as she stared into your eyes. 

Honestly, how she expected you to answer her with just one thing was beyond you. You went for the classic, yet cliche response. 

“I like your eyes.” 

Sana was so taken aback by such a cheesy answer it took her a moment to find the words to respond. 

“My eyes, huh?” she said, a chuckle alongside her answer. “That’s funny, because ever since I hopped up here you’ve looked at every part of my body but my eyes.”

Caught in the act. Who could you blame you though? You were being seduced expertly by a blonde vixen, you couldn’t have been expected to spend every second gazing at those brown beauties when the rest of her body was so delicious. 

“I don’t mind though,” Sana said. “You’re paying to spend time with me, I’m not going to stop you from undressing me with your eyes.” 

“Although I’d prefer it if you used your hands,” she said, biting her lip. 

You nearly choked. Maybe dangerous was too generous of a word to describe her. But sometimes the rush of something or  _ someone  _ dangerous was worth the risk. 

“You don't have to tell me, I’m pretty sure I can figure it out already,” she said, beaming with confidence. 

“Oh, do you?” you asked, trying to call her bluff. 

“I do,” Sana said, giving you one more deadly look, letting you see the color in her beautiful round eyes. In an instant, Sana’s legs parted and she spread them invitingly wide, leaving you with the perfect view between her thighs. Even better was the lack of any underwear underneath her tight dress, exposing her pink pussy that sucked the life out of you momentarily and left you breathless. 

You tried to keep it together, even though you both knew Sana had the upper hand. Nothing could divert your gaze from in between her creamy naked thighs and the beautiful pink flesh of her gorgeous pussy, dripping with arousal from her actions already. 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were flirting with me.” 

“ _ Maybe _ ,” Sana said, still as playful as ever.

“Is that allowed, Miss Minatozaki?” you asked, falling back on formality. 

“Of course it’s allowed. I help run this place, who’s going to stop me?” Sana replied nonchalantly. “As I said, it’s my job to take care of you.” 

The room definitely grew infinitely hotter as Sana leaned forward, her legs still spread, and rested her hands on the inside of her inner thighs. 

“You know, you’ve had a couple of drinks tonight,” Sana said. “But you must be starving. And what kind of hostess would I bet if I didn’t offer you  _ anything to eat _ ?” 

If that wasn’t enough of an invitation, Sana hiked her dress up and spread her legs as wide as they could go. 

“I am feeling pretty hungry,” you said, your mouth salivating at the pink flesh in between Sana’s spread thighs. “Aren’t there cameras here?” you asked, looking up at the ceiling. 

“Yes, for your safety and mine. But I turned them off after I ordered our drinks,” Sana said, flashing a cheeky smile. 

“You think of everything don’t you?” 

“It’s my job to. Now, how about you bring that cute face over here and  _ taste me.” _

You didn’t need Sana to say another word as you scooted off the couch, resting on the edge of it, and tried to get comfortable. 

Sana had already done most of the work for you, keeping her legs kept open as you touched her bare skin for the first time, feeling how smooth and soft it was as you ran your hands up her creamy thighs. Looking up for approval, Sana gave it immediately as you planted several kisses on the soft flesh of her inner thighs, earning a soft delicate moan for the first time. 

Her breath hitched as you licked long stripes up her sensitive bare thighs, ending with wet kisses, looking up to see the reaction on Sana’s face and finding nothing but satisfaction. 

“Are you going to tease me?” Sana asked. 

“That depends. Do you like being teased, Sana?” you replied. 

“I love being teased, but not here. You can tease me later when my hands are wrapped in your bedsheets. I’m warmed up enough,” Sana said, running a finger through her pink wet slit as held up her finger in the air, demonstrating her slick glistening in the light. 

You were a bit disappointed. Part of you wanted to test Sana, to see how much she could take, to drive her absolutely crazy the same way you did Momo. But Sana was wired differently. She knew what she wanted and wasn’t scared to take the lead. Plus, you were about still in public, it was best not to dawdle.

That didn’t stop you from kissing Sana’s thighs one more time before you brought your mouth to her pretty pussy, licking against her wet slit in one slow long stroke. Sana moaned, a sound that was as pretty as it was needy as you repeated it, licking up and down her pussy several times as you had your first taste of Sana. 

Sana tasted utterly delicious. If you had to describe her taste, it was a mixture of sweet with just a hint of tanginess to it, not unlike the expensive drink you had both indulged in. There was no doubt Sana tasted much better. 

You wanted more of her taste as your tongue explored Sana’s silky wet folds, gathering up her nectar into your lips and ran your tongue aimlessly. 

“That feels so good,” Sana moaned, running her fingers through the strands of your hair as your tongue roamed in between her thighs, wandering around her wet hole as if it wanted to get lost in her sensitive warm flesh. 

You wanted more of Sana’s intoxicating taste, you wanted to taste as much of this sultry woman as you possibly could. Looking up at her satisfied expression, you licked through her cunt and latched your lips onto her clit, earning a mixture of whimpers and moans and the added pleasure of her warm thighs wrapping around your head, like a snake coiled around its victim and you were more than happy to be Sana’s prey. 

It didn’t take long to turn Sana into what you wanted, a pretty squirming mess unable to control her movements on the karaoke room’s table. Her hips bucked as she tried to ride your face and you were thankful that the room you had chosen to devour her in was already designed to be soundproof. 

“Mmm, fuck, that tongue is amazing,” Sana said as you felt both hands frantically pulling your hair harshly as you slurped on her swollen clit, trying to draw out more of her tasty juices. 

The more you ate Sana up the louder she got, voicing her satisfaction. The louder she got the harder her thighs squeezed around your head, rubbing the sides of your face with her soft smooth skin. Her nectar quickly spread all over your lips and chin, coating your face with her essence.

“D-don’t stop, don’t fucking stop,” Sana cried out as you pushed her past her limits already, alternating between sucking and licking around her sensitive clit, and kept your eyes on her the entire time, watching her become an absolute writhing mess.

You could barely breathe but it didn’t become a concern, all you wanted at that moment was hearing Sana’s pleasure. You’d prefer being suffocated by her pussy and her aroma, patiently waiting for those three words that meant you had done everything right. 

“I-I’m gonna cum!” 

Perfect. With warmth surrounding your head and wetness spreading all over your face, you gave everything you had and feasted on Sana’s pussy, moving your tongue and lips together to obtain what Sana desperately needed. 

The moment came quickly as Sana hit her peak. The competing sounds of your lips slurping around her clit and her loud erotic moans filled the small room as her juices bathed your face, the wetness already there intensifying. Her thighs violently trembled and her toes curled, her back arching as she held on to your head for dear life, hips bucking wildly and you did what you could to keep her centered on the table as she came all over you. 

Sana was a beautiful mess during the entirety of her orgasm, and you loved watching every second of the pleasure that grew too much for her. Sana showered you in her sweet juices and you were happy to receive every drop. You kept the pressure on her clit until Sana couldn’t take anymore and pushed your face off her as you were able to breathe freely, wondering if it was worth the trade-off to not being smothered by her heavenly thighs. 

You stared into the round glazed-over eyes of the gorgeous woman you had just pleasured to completion, gasping and breathing heavily and cleaned up her thighs of her stained juices, wanting to dive right back.

“Wow,” Sana said between heavy drawn-out breaths. “Momo was right, you really do know how to please a woman.” 

“I do my best,” you responded, wiping the juices off your lips and chin and making a show out of licking your fingers clean.

“It helps when you taste as good as you do,” you said, causing the full pale cheeks of Sana’s face to blush. 

The redness of her cheeks gradually faded, replaced by a mischievous smile as you waited for her next step was. It came right away as Sana lifted herself from on top of the table her backside was resting on. With the quickness of a cat, she climbed onto your lap and wrapped her hands around the back of your neck, focusing her seductive eyes on your own. 

"Your hostess wants to know what else I can do for you," Sana said, with a hunger for more. You felt weak as your face was almost close enough to rest against her own, the tension in the air the only thing separating you. 

“I think my hostess should do whatever she feels like doing,” you replied, Sana’s eyes beaming at your response. 

“Leave everything to me, sir,” Sana giggled, falling back into her role, eyes laced with lust and desire. Her head lifted up, seeing the expression on your eyes as her hands fiddled with your shirt, slowing unbuttoning the first few buttons. 

She kept constant eye contact and Sana seemed to enjoy slowly undressing you, tilting her head to the side and leaned in close, lips finding your own and crashing against them in a deep warm embrace as she loosened up more buttons until your shirt was completely undone. 

The kiss was brief but you both longed for more as Sana pulled your shirt open, admiring your bare chest, and traced it with one finger, planting her lips just below the middle of your collarbone and leaving her lipstick stained on your skin. 

She cupped the side of your face and you felt her lips on you again, soft as silk as her tongue found its way into your mouth, needing no invitation as you wrapped your hands around her slim waist, desperate to pull her your bodies closer. 

You were rewarded with one more kiss before she dismounted your lap, slowly lowering herself on the room’s black and white patterned carpet as she got on her knees as if she had done this many times before. 

Sana didn’t say much as she unbuckled your belt, letting her actions do all the talking as she unzipped your pants and tugged them down to your ankles. Her warm hands caressed up and down your thighs, sending blood flowing to all the right places. It didn’t take long for a bulge to form through your boxers, arousing Sana equally as she rubbed it through the fabric of your underwear, tracing the outline of your shaft. 

Sana sought out the rest of your naked body, quickly stripping your underwear off and leaving you with nothing left but the shirt on your back. Sana gasped at your newly exposed throbbing cock, eyes lit up with hunger as she licked her lips to let you know she liked what she saw. 

“So, this is what Momo has been hiding from me,“ Sana said, spreading your legs wide as she wrapped her slim fingers around your hard cock and gripping tightly, applying firm pressure and slowly pumping you. 

“It’s all for me now, ” she said as her tongue ran along your rigid shaft, sending shockwaves of pleasure as she painted up and down your cock from base to tip. Sana swirled her wet tongue around your sensitive head, lapping up your leaking slit and kissed your tip, cleaning it off. 

Sana couldn’t take her eyes off your cock, spitting on it repeatedly and jerking you off in her small delicate hand, the pleasure rising already in your body. 

"I should get more comfortable," she said, giving your shaft just a few more pumps before standing upright. She knew your eyes were drawn to her as she slipped each black strap down each shoulder, wiggling out of it as it fell to the ground, leaving a black lace bra the only thing preventing you from seeing every inch of her beautiful body. 

She paused her work on your cock, letting your eyes roam her tight body and you did so happily. Her legs went on for days, her body tight and slim in all the right places. You had already seen her beautiful pussy and explored it with your mouth, but you wanted to feel her all over, and wanted to make her gasp just at your touch.

You focused on her tight stomach, her abs weren’t as defined as Momo but you’d still eat off of them. Then there were Sana’s breasts, pushed up nicely, and wanting to escape from their constraints. Momo clearly had the size advantage, but Sana’s tits were shaped nicely, big enough to get your hands on. 

“Help me out?” Sana asked, interrupting your scan of her body as she turned around, facing away from you as she presented to you her almost bare back and most importantly her plump round ass that looked delicious and so utterly squeezable. 

You regretfully remained patient as your hands grasped the thin fabric that made up Sana’s bra, undoing the clasp and helped her out of it, running your hands through her soft skin and wondering how such a beautiful creature existed. Sana quickly spun around on her heels, lifting her arms over her head and letting you see her newly exposed breasts in all their glory. Your jaw dropped at them, the perfect combination of round and milky mounds, looking soft as possible. 

Staring was all you had time to do as Sana got back to her favorite position on her knees, grabbing your shaft. One more kiss on your tip and Sana parted her lips with your cock, wrapping her mouth around the first few inches. Her lips were impossibly soft and warm and you moaned loudly as Sana began sucking your cock, moving up and down and applying pressure, hollowing her squishy cheeks. 

You found yourself unable to speak as Sana’s head bobbed up and down, trying to process the pleasure you were receiving. 

“It feels so good,” you moaned as Sana upped her pace, lips sliding up and down your shaft as her tongue played with your underside, swirling around it at the same time. 

“Good. I hope I’m taking good care of you.”

“You are, Sana. Fuck, you really are.” 

Sana smiled and continued her assault on your cock, slurping away as her lips went deeper, keeping her eyes on you the entire time. Her hands rested on your thighs, digging her nails in as her head bobbed faster, slurping on your cock and leaving it covered in drool and warmth. You loved the feeling of her sucking you off, as she went even deeper towards your base you melted even more. 

You closed your eyes and tilted your head back in response, savoring the feeling of her lips swallowing up your cock, slurping loudly as her lips traveled back and forth, slobbering all over your shaft. 

“Fuck, you’re so good at that.” 

Sana got progressively messier and louder in response, and you opened your eyes almost involuntarily as you felt your cock hit the back of the throat, not gagging her even a little. Her lips rested at your base for several seconds before slowly retreating, fondling your balls as she took you in and out of her warm wet mouth with ease, rapidly bobbing her head more as you moaned in delight. 

Sana loved nothing more than working her magic in between your legs, and you didn’t think there was a better feeling in the world as she gave the wettest loudest blowjob, but you knew the best was still to come. Sana’s messy slurps as she feasted on your cock was music to your ears, and you couldn’t help audibly sharing your satisfaction every time you felt the back of her throat. 

“Don’t cum yet,” Sana teased, stroking your cock furiously as she sucked on your balls tenderly, latching on and slurping just as loudly. She released them only after they were equally given attention and covered in warm saliva, knowing what you wanted next. 

“It’s time for the best part,” Sana said as she climbed back on your lap again, her thighs pressed on either side of your own as they wrapped around your hips. She took your hard cock into her hand again, stroking slowly and teased herself with it, running it through her very wet folds, the warmth radiating from it driving you insane already. 

Sana found a comfortable position as she nudged your wet tip against her pussy, lining it with her soaked entrance up perfectly, the anticipation killing you both already. 

“Ready?” Sana asked, and you gave a silent nod in response, although you weren’t sure if anything would be able to prepare you for what you were about to experience. 

It took a few final seconds of teasing before Sana lowered her hips and sank down onto your cock, entering her for the first time as you both moaned in tandem at the initial penetration. 

“Fuck, you’re so big,” Sana gasped, trying to work her hips back and forth, grinding and stretching herself out little by little. Her tightness was overwhelming, the wetness and heat smothering your cock like nothing else. You watched between her thighs as the tip of your cock disappeared and reappeared, the mixture of her saliva and juices from her pussy helping guiding you deeper into her hole. 

“That never gets old,” Sana said, and you were inclined to agree. The feeling of entering a woman for the first time was one of your favorite things, and if that woman happened to be an insanely sexy hostess named Minatozaki Sana you loved it even more. 

Sana took it slow at first, something that you were surprised by but you knew that wasn’t going to last if the way she gave head was something to go by. 

You could tell by the greedy look on her face that she needed more as she lifted her body almost entirely off your cock, leaving just your sensitive tip drenched with her fluids inside. 

Seconds passed as you both braced yourselves for what was next as Sana used all the force in her hips and slammed herself down on your cock, impaling herself to the hilt and moaning needily. 

“Oh f-fuck,” she cried out, and you waited for any adjustment she needed as she held onto your shoulders, eyes half-lidded with pleasure already. 

Taking a deep breath Sana began moving slowly, lifting her hips up as her warm walls hugged your cock. You held onto her slender waist, watching the erotic expression on her face as she began bouncing on your cock. 

"You feel so big inside me. You're so fucking hard," Sana moaned as she stretched her tight slick walls out. Her tightness drove you crazy as she took you in and out of her body, establishing a rhythm. 

You were content at the moment to let Sana do all the work, watching her eyes full of lust as she was expertly grinding on your cock, moaning loudly as her head tilted back. 

"You feel so good, Sana," you said breathlessly, exploring her body with your hands. 

"You do too. You feel so incredible inside me, I love your cock stretching me out," she said as the look on her face continued to be full of wanton need. Sana had seemingly all the experience with riding a cock, and she was proudly going to demonstrate it, grinding those powerful hips with purpose as her beautiful tits bounced up and down.

“I really wanna ride you harder,” Sana said, even though there was no need to ask for permission as she ran a hand through her messy hair as she bounced and bounced, covering your shaft in her nectar. 

“Then ride me harder,” you replied, giving her ass a simultaneous slap on each cheek that echoed throughout the karaoke room. “Ride me as hard as you can, Sana.” 

She bit her lip in response, flashing a devilish smirk as if preparing you for what you had just unleashed. Sana took a few moments to let you relax, letting you get ready for the calm before the storm was about to take place. 

“Ride that fucking cock,” you taunted, making sure she wasn’t about to hold back. You felt her small hands around both sides of your neck as her hips began gyrating wildly back and forth, desperately trying to feel all of your hard cock inside her tight pussy. 

Your hands roamed her lower back before finding her soft ass cheeks and squeezed them both, giving repeated smacks against the warm flesh, adding an extra oomph to the loud erotic moans already escaping from Sana’s devilish lips. Sana continued upping her pace little by little, bouncing her tight frame on your cock as you were hypnotized by her movements, 

“I’m so fucking wet,” Sana said, her juices dripping down her thighs and leaking onto your body as she rode you balls deep confirming her every word. 

You wanted Sana to be even wetter if such a thing were possible. You wanted her to lose yourself in the pleasure she was finding, as if riding your cock wasn’t enough for her, and it most certainly wasn’t. 

Momentarily, you left your hands from the warmth of Sana’s tight ass and ran them up her back, pushing her body forward to grant you easier access to her delicious bouncing breasts. Sana was too focused on the hard cock impaling her tight cunt as you turned your attention elsewhere, teasing her hard pink nipples with your tongue, swirling around them as you latched and sucked harshly on her tits. 

“F-fuck yes baby, suck on those tits,” Sana demanded, not that you needed any further instructions. You squeezed her sizable breasts, sucking on each of her rosy nipples with equal attention, biting and licking them one after another. 

“That feels so good. You like my tits?” 

“I love them. I love your body so much, Sana,” you said as you continued to hungrily close your lips around her swollen nipples, applying a firm but gentle pressure. 

The harder Sana rode you the more sweat began accumulating on your bodies, which you responded to by licking between her cleavage. You wanted to lick her entire body clean, nuzzling your face in between her tits as your tongue ran across every surface you could find. 

Sana lifted her arms up and put her hands behind her head as if she suddenly read your mind, and you licked the sweat off from her neck before diving down and licked her armpits, desperate to taste every inch of her naked body. 

“You’re so fucking delicious, Sana. I wanna taste you all night.” 

“I won’t stop you,” Sana said in response, continuing to harshly slam herself on your cock, driving herself crazy with the hard shaft between her legs constantly spearing her constricting wet walls. 

You sat there in awe of the situation, savoring the way Sana’s dripping hot flesh wrapped around your cock while her thighs loudly smacked against your own as your bodies were drowned in a sea of pleasure. 

“I-I’m about to cum again!” Sana said, finding the right words more difficult by the moment, her walls clenching more and more letting you know that her limits were once again being breached.

“Cum for me, Sana,” you said, grabbing two handfuls of her perfect ass, squeezing harshly. Sana paid no attention to your words, only focusing on using your cock for her pleasure, wildly riding you without any other thoughts as she took you inside her at full speed and riding you as hard as she possibly could. 

Her arms snaked around the back of your neck again, locking her wrists together as she demanded her maximum amount of euphoria, chasing another climax greedily before you even had your first. 

“I’m going to cum!” 

Sana’s pretty voice echoed throughout the room as her walls pulsated around your shaft, squeezing the life out of your cock almost painfully so before releasing you in waves. She moaned desperately into your ears as she came on your cock, juices flowing like a river as her body shook uncontrollably and her movements were no longer her own as she turned to jelly and slowly rode out her orgasm to completion. 

Her high went on for several moments and time lost all meaning for Sana as the aftershocks of her explosive climax took over. She held onto your body as she slowly came down, barely able to open her eyes as her hips rolled ever so slowly to ride everything out. 

“H-holy shit,” Sana said, recovering her senses gradually as she attempted to make eye contact. 

“I came so hard. I can still feel it,” she weakly said. 

“I can tell. I’m really glad this room is soundproof,” you teased. Sana looked up with glazed over eyes, showing appreciation for her satisfaction as she brought her lips and pressed them against yours, passionately but softly kissing you. 

“I want to taste myself on your cock,” Sana said, dropping such a filthy set of words so casually. 

The lustful expression on Sana’s features never faded as she slowly slid herself off your lap and dropped to her knees, taking your drenched shaft between her soft lips again and took you inside her mouth again, slowly sucking her messy wet juices clean. 

“You’re right, I am delicious,” she giggled, once again her cute and wild sides contrasting each other was the theme of the night. 

“You must be close, how do you want me? Where do you want to  _ fuck me _ ?” Sana asked, stroking your cock as she kissed your thighs. 

So many options. You looked around the small private area, weighing each one. There were a lot of easily accessible surfaces in this room. The couch was comfortable, but you’d spent plenty of time on it already. You stood up without another word as Sana regretfully removed your cock from her small warm mouth, and helped her to her feet, letting her be the one who was in anticipation this time.

You circled around Sana’s body, scanning her curves and eyeing every inch of her milky bare skin. Not wanting to waste any time, you pulled her towards the side of the karaoke’s marble table, spinning her body around so she was facing away from you and gasped at your suddenness. 

Viewing her beautiful backside you grabbed Sana’s shoulders and bent her forward until she was at an angle that you liked, the upper portion of her body pressed against the table and her breasts mashed against its surface. 

"Don't fuck me like you fucked Momo," Sana said, her words twisting your face in confusion. 

“What does that mean?” 

Sana paused as she looked over her shoulder. “It means you don’t have to be gentle with me. I’m not a delicate flower that bruises easily.” 

“I don’t want to hurt you, Sana.”

She paused before answering. “Sometimes a girl  _ likes  _ being hurt,” Sana said, flashing a cheeky smile.

For the first time of the night, you were speechless. 

“Be as rough as you want with me. It’s just us, and I want you to make me feel every inch of that amazing cock. Don’t keep me waiting.” 

Well, you certainly weren’t going to as you gave her bent over body a quick lookover, focusing on her perfect round ass displayed for your eyes only, giving both of her supple cheeks a quick peek and stealing another taste of her delicious pussy. 

In the meantime, Sana grabbed the karaoke remote off the table, pushing a few buttons on it as the television once again sprang to life. 

“Random mode. Felt like adding a little bit of atmosphere,” Sana said.

Even though the place was supposedly soundproof, the added bit of noise to cover up the sounds your bodies were about to make was most welcome. 

You ran your hands over all the warm soft skin you could find, spreading Sana's legs wide. You couldn’t wait to feel her warmth again before grasping a hip and lining your cock with her entrance, running your tip through her silky wet folds. 

" _ Fuck me now, _ " Sana demanded, pushing her hips against you to hurry things up. Her wetness nudged against your cock as you embraced yourself for the warmth your cock was about to enter again. You wanted her just as bad as she wanted you as you used your hips and slid inside the slippery tight walls of Sana’s pussy, filling her to the very hilt and earning a loud needy moan from her lips.

Warmth and wetness hugged your cock everywhere and you looked forward and caught Sana’s needy eyes, knowing no adjustment was necessary from her. 

You held onto her hips and started moving, fucking Sana from behind with a slow deliberate pace as those tight wet lower lips wrapped around your cock gripped hard, keeping you inside the comfort of her body. 

“You can do better than that,” Sana said, the disappointment obvious in her voice. You took her words as a challenge, squeezing her hips tighter as you picked up speed, sliding in and out of her wet hole with ease with the aid of her messy juices lubricating your cock. 

You picked up the pace quickly, your hips moving faster and faster with each thrust as those delicious silky lips squeezed and squeezed your cock, letting you know your shaft wasn’t going anywhere. Sana’s moans grew more satisfied the faster you went, but she still needed more, and she wasn’t going to be content until you gave her everything she wanted.

“Harder. Fuck me  _ harder _ !” she demanded, pushing her body against your hips again. You held on to her warm body and gave deeper thrusts, using more energy and starting smacking your body against her ass cheeks, causing her flesh to jiggle.

“There you go, was that so hard?” Sana taunted, demanding you give her even more. 

Soon the sounds of your skin slapping against each other began filling the room, as you filled Sana to the hilt with each thrust, her wetness spreading over every inch of your needy shaft. Her walls squeezed every time you entered her, keeping a tight grip on your cock as you pistoned your hips and found a perfect rhythm.

“That’s it, fucking pound me. Make me take all of that big hard cock!” 

You went even harder, encouraged by Sana’s loud lustful moans as you slammed into her pussy, causing a layer of thin sweat to form over your bodies again. You remembered her words from earlier as you ran your hands all over her sweaty back, collecting a handful of her blonde hair and tangling your fingers in it, forming a loose makeshift ponytail and yanked on it gently as you felt her walls clench in response. 

“Fuck yes, you’re so deep! Keep fucking me just like this!” 

You yanked back more carefully, pulling her torso upright off of the room’s table as she looked straight ahead into the screen in front, as if she were looking into a mirror. You had gone this far already, so you decided you should up the ante even more, giving her ass a smack.

“Mmm yes, slap my ass, baby!” 

You responded by giving another slap to her soft supple cheek, followed by another on the opposite side. 

“Harder,” Sana said. You gave two more slaps, adding more impact as her flesh rippled each time. 

“I said  _ harder.  _ This isn’t the time for you to hold back. Slap my fucking ass like you mean it.” 

You certainly weren't going to disappoint her for a second time. As you drilled into her tight hole you gave her delicious ass repeated slaps, each one harder than the previous one, making sure to not hit the same part twice. You slapped Sana’s tight ass again and again, the crack of your palm against her bare skin echoing as you gave in to her desires, turning her cheeks a visible shade of red and each smack against her bottom made her tight walls clench in approval.

While your fingers were entangled with the strands of Sana’s hair you pulled even harder and made sure you kept your pace steady as you fucked her from behind.

Hearing her gasps and moans of delight filled your ears as your cock plunged in and out of her warm wet hole, each time you withdrew the juices covering your shaft glistening in the room lighting. 

“Is this what you wanted?” you growled at Sana as you drove your cock as deep as possible, her tightness smothering your cock with each entrance into her warmth. 

  
  


“Y-yes! Don’t stop fucking me!” Sana said as her voice cracked, her whimpering moans escaped alongside her words as you gave into your needy urges. You make sure you didn’t stop your movements, pounding into her tight cunt as roughly as possible and fucked Sana as hard as your body allowed you to, the music blaring from the screen doing little if anything to dampen your combined moans.

Your hands found their way back to her perfect hips, saving your energy for the most powerful thrusts you continued to give Sana, returning the favor and using her pussy just like she used your cock earlier, caring little for much other than your own selfish pleasure. 

“Are you going to cum soon, baby?” Sana asked, sensing your need for your own desperate release. You were surprised you had somehow lasted this long inside this impossibly hot woman. The juices collected on every inch of your shaft grew by the second, and the knot in your stomach tightened more and more with every deep thrust into her tight wanton body. 

With the way Sana looked back at you, there wasn’t any way you couldn’t survive any longer, her needy eyes wanting your climax as much as you did. 

“I-I am. I’m so close, Sana,” you blurted out to her delight, flashing a lustful smile in your direction. 

“Good, that’s what I like to hear. I want you to cum. I  _ need  _ you to cum inside me. You’ll do that for me won’t you?” 

“O-of course,” you replied, finding the air in the room harder to take in. 

“Fuck me hard, and don’t you dare stop until you fill me.” 

You’d never forget the erotic look of Sana’s desires as she made eye contact one final time. You kept your eyes on her bent over body, sweat dripping down her lower back as you pounded her pussy and plunged your hard cock deep into the warmth of her tight cunt, chasing the only thing that mattered to the two of you.

“Cum inside me.  _ Please  _ cum inside me, “ Sana pleaded with her words, and you had nothing left, eager to give in to her, to give her everything she wanted. All you could take was a handful more of thrusts, smacking your hot flesh against her own as you felt yourself being thrown over the point of no return. 

There were no more words shared as you grunted loudly, moaning Sana’s name on your lips as you squeezed her hips so hard you didn’t even have time to worry about bruising her. 

Your shaft violently throbbed inside her tight walls as you erupted inside her. You filled Sana to the brim with your warmth and coated her insides with your huge load, groaning with every spurt of thick semen that shot deep into her womb as your balls were drained deep inside her. 

Sighing a sense of relief, your bodies stayed connected as your orgasm slowly ran its course. Sana’s tight pussy milked every single drop from you and you rested inside her while you recovered, struggling to catch your breath as you panted and gasped as you felt the most satisfied you had been in quite some time. 

You didn’t remember how long you were inside Sana after you came. It might have been a few seconds, or half an hour as you regrettably withdrew an inch at a time from her warmth, leaving her body with a loud pop. As soon as she was empty your thick load slowly leaked out of her, dripping down her thighs and making a mess below. 

“That was amazing,” Sana said, equally out of breath as she gingerly turned around, gripping your spent cock one more time and stroking slowly, making sure not a drop was wasted as she licked her fingers clean. 

“You’re amazing, Sana.” 

“Not bad for just a replacement, huh?” Sana said, cutely giggling. 

“I think I might have to request you again. You really take good care of your clients.” 

“Thank you. But you know you don’t have to come to the club to see me,” Sana said. 

“Is that so?” 

“Of course. I’m not really a hostess anymore. I don’t have quotas and I certainly don’t need the extra money. “

“I'll take you up on that offer then.” 

“You’re certainly welcome to spend time and money here, but you’ve done so enough, so your wallet deserves a break. Why don’t you get dressed and I’ll take you somewhere with some real privacy?” Sana smirked. 

“And where might that be?” you asked. 

“You’ll see. Somewhere where you’ll be able to see just how  _ loud _ I can get.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my very first story-based series! If you're familiar with my other series, then you'll have some idea of what to expect, if not then welcome and please check out my other fics! I'm planning on this being a j-line series at first, and then depending on how it goes I'll be looking to branch out after that. I'm nervous and excited for this, and hope you will enjoy the ride.


End file.
